This is Bad
by R.H. Black
Summary: KankuXKiba. When Kiba Inuzuka is bought by the workaholic, paranoid Kankuro Shikaku, feelings are revealed that neither one knew they had. But an organization thought long-gone will either pull the two closer together than before... Or tear it all apart
1. Chapter 1: Storebought

**Hello faithful readers! Time for another KibaXKanku fic! (Just because I'm absolutely in LOVE with this pairing!)**

**AND! I figured out how to do chapters! Ha! Take that, stupid upload system! Annnnyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the other not-as-important characters (Cast of Naruto: HEY! -Naruto smiles-) ^^ **

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!**

_This is bad..._ Kiba thought to himself. He was in his cage, locked for the night. He was being prepped for a buyer tomorrow, and it was his third showing in the last two weeks. He was eighteen. And after a few more years, he would be too old to sell, and would be killed. _"We're going to have to euthanize him if he doesn't get sold soon..." _Is what he heard them say. He was scared. He didn't want to die just because some perv hadn't bought him! He wanted his freedom back! _Stupid father...selling me to pay off debt! Why not sell your precious dogs!? _He gripped the bars of his cage so tightly that his hands were white. He rubbed the tears from his red tattoos, and hardened his face. He would get sold. He needed too. He could escape and make some money somehow.

Kiba shook the fear from himself. Slaves as old as twenty-seven had been bought, so he had some hope! Besides, it was years away! He recently turned eighteen anyway. He curled up in his bed, and wrapped the blankets around himself. _I hope I get a real bed in wherever I'm going..._ He sighed, and pushed back his self-pity. He would be strong. _No tears, Kiba. You will get through this! _

He rest his head down, and let memories of his old life fill his dreams.

"I do _not!_" Kankuro retorted. It was the twelfth time that Temari had accused Kankuro of over working, and demanded that he take a break.

"Yes, you do! A vacation will be a good thing! Or something to take your mind off work!" She sighed. Kankuro had saved Shikauku INC. from bankruptcy, lawsuits and bad investments. She and her younger brother, Gaara, the president of Shikauku INC., owed much to him. But they both agreed, Kankuro was over-working.

"Even Garra said it! He wants you to relax! It's a good thing!" She rolled her eyes and cooled her self with a large fan.

"I don't care! I don't need a rest! I will not!" He protested. But as he did, Gaara walked into the room.

Before their parents died, he had been a sociopath. He struck fear with one glance, and Temari and Kankuro swore he would kill them. He got into fights, and won. But never even got hurt. However, after the siblings parents were killed in a car accident, and the company was given to the three, Gaara showed a love of his family none had known existed. He took the burden of President, and gave his siblings high-up, high-paying jobs. But he was still scary.

"Yes you will." He said. He had dark black around his eyes, from years of not sleeping, and sneaking out to fight. Pale green met Kankuro and sibling rivalry broke out.

"No. May I remind you who save your sorry ass from gods-know how may tactical errors? Or that nice little lawsuit? What was it? Being sued for fifty million yen? I stopped that! I can't just _relax!_" Gaara almost smiled. Almost.

"Kankuro, you have indeed saved me from errors that would have cost us everything. But I have learned, you taught me." He sighed. "Kankuro, you're developing my eyes. Your getting the bags. You need to relax." Temari nodded.

"He's right! Your maid told me that she saw you crunching numbers _in the middle of the night!_ You'll run yourself right into the ground!" Kankuro looked back and forth between his siblings.

"But–" He was cut off by Gaara.

"Argue again, and I'll fire you." His voice left no room for debate. Kankuro sighed.

"What do you suppose I do on my forced-vacation." He glared at them.

"Well..." Temari rummaged through her purse. "I was thinking that you need some...company. And we all know your sexually frustrated. Women are afraid of you. Admit it." She said it all with such a sweet smile, and handed an advertisement from a magazine to her brother.

Kankuro snatched the page from here, while giving a glare that could kill. He read the page and broke out in a deep red blush.

"T-temari! What on earth makes you think I'd be into _this!?" _He slammed the page accusingly on the desk behind him. The page was an ad for an elite slave-store. Human slaves were the newest play-things of the rich and famous. Kankuro thought it was awful to _own _somebody, and treat them as if they were property. Kankuro scoffed at the page. But Temari picked it up and pushed it into his chest.

"Fist of all, it's not a kink. You need company. And people are too scared of you to do it on their own." She quelled his argument with a glare. "Besides! It's not a _pet!_ You don't need to feed it or walk it! They're people!" She smiled.

"Yeah! People! That's what irritates me! They're _people_ not cars or dogs. You shouldn't be able to own one." He nervously looked at the page. He was uneasy with the idea. It felt wrong to have a person in your possession. It was slavery! He sighed, knowing that his siblings would never give up.

"Fine... I guess it's better... I'll treat them better than any 'pet store'..." He grumbled. Gaara nodded his approval and walked out of the room. Temari was beside herself with accomplishment.

"Great! I'll come down with you later this week and we– " Knakuro cut her off.

"No." Temari looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I want to go alone. Stay here...at the company. I trust you the most. Gaara has no impulse control when it comes to betting on fights..." He sheepishly looked out the window. _Crappy excuse_ he thought. But Temari smiled all the same.

"See? You _do_ have faith in others. Just don't buy the whole store out of pity! Okay? They _are_ expensive!" Kankuro just smiled.

"Of course Temari." She walked away, leaving Kankuro with his thoughts, himself, and the ad.

"Kiba-kun!" The agitated woman called from the front room. He had been taking far too much time to just put on a simple Kimono. She sighed. He was feisty and refused to accept his fate as an object. Poor boy. She felt bad for him, and hoped he didn't get a master that would break him. It would be awful to see the fire gone from his eyes, and a shell of a human.

"Sorry Anko-sama!" He hurried out of the back room, the male Kimono clutched around him. His face was red with hot embarrassment. He was wearing a _dress_! A kimono...but it was like a dress!

Anko sighed. She would miss Kiba. He was the one person here not afraid of her, and enjoyed her company. Thank gods she owned the place! An employee getting too close to the merchandise would be fired!

She mentally cringed. _No, no....he's not **merchandise**...he's a person. He's Kiba. _She wanted to treat most slaves well, and refused to sell to bad owners. She had a knack for seeing the true nature of people, and if _she_ couldn't see kindness in your heart, you would buy nothing.

Like that freak Ororchimaru. Ugg..The desire to beat and rape slid off him like skin off a snake.

"Anko...?" Kiba was hesitant.

"What is it, koinu?" She smiled. The teen always blushed at her nickname for him, 'Puppy'.

"Will...my owner...be nice?" His face was calm, but his hands were shaking. He hands always shook when he was nervous. She rubbed the back of his neck, that always calmed him down, and thought long and hard.

"He better be! If his heart isn't teeming with kindness and love, he won't even get to _look_ at you!" She smirked "I might take you home myself!" Kiba's eyes widened with hope and longing. Anko was like the loving, compassionate parent he never had. He only had his father...

"B-but Ino-chan said you would euthanize me if I wasn't sold soon..." Anko could kill that bitch. How dare she scare her koinu!

"I would _never!_" She held him close. Giving this boy away was almost too much. "Kiba, I promise, before all gods, that I will find you a good home!" She hugged him again. He looked so young for someone eighteen.

"Will you visit?" The idea had never crossed her mind. But she hoped she could arrange something with his 'owner'.

"If I can, I will. If I'm not allowed, expect knocks on your window late at night." He smiled, and she could cry. _I may never see this face again..._

The day was rather slow, but Kiba refused to leave the waiting room. He was determined to leave the store. Anko sighed. _I wish I could keep him...teach him, protect him..._ But the truth was, she couldn't. She had the money, but it wasn't right to take him home. She was never their and he couldn't be at the shop. He would grow sentimental. If he tried setting the others free...

Too much to worry about... she looked at the ceiling. _Let there be a good owner out there!_

At that moment, the door let its annoying electronic 'beep', and a man wearing all black walked into the store. He looked down at Anko with a barely suppressed blush on his face. "Erm...I'd like to um...purchase.." He was flustered, she didn't need to rad his soul for that. But nonetheless, she grabbed his wrist and looked intently at his face. He looked even more embarrassed.

He had a soft complexion, and kind eyes. She could tell now, just by his slight frown, and the way he narrowed his eyes; the thought of buying and selling people upset him. She smiled kindly.

"Purchase a pet, hm? Come with me." She led him though a hallway, and into a room that had a set of chairs, and a small stage. It was more of a raised platform, but the pets called it "Fate's Stage". She thought it was fitting, and had painted the words in blood-red Kanji above the door where pets emerged.

Anko smiled at the man. "Gotta name?" He blinked and, after some breaths, composed himself. He calmly said;

"Shikauku Kankuro" Anko nearly fell out of her chair.

'_S-shikauku_ Knakuro!?" The Shikauku family owned Shikauku INC., A very large and powerful banking firm that owned so much it was insane. Everyone knew the three siblings, but not their faces. The biggest joke was when someone asked the weather, it was "Whatever Shikauku decieds" because of how much the company owned.

Kankuro seemed uninterested at Anko's reaction. It was normal. At least she didn't faint.

"Hai. Now could we please get on with...this" He gestured at the stage. She was annoyed at how stoic he suddenly was, but calmed when the same insecurity and kindness flowed into his eyes.

"Of course. Got any requests?" He looked confused. Anko rolled her eyes. "Tall, pale, tan, dark hair, light hair, male, female, fat, young?" She said mechanically. The list was said so often, she was sure she said it in her sleep.

"Um..young..thin...male...go from there." He still seemed out of place, and Anko was shocked that he had said 'male'. But still... _Such few requests! How am I supposed to work with that!?_ She clapped her hands and the first pet stepped forward.

His black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and he wore a bored expression on his face. He showed no fear, more like exasperation at the thought of being sold. Kankuro even thought he heard the boy say 'Troublesome'. Anko spoke from her seat next to him.

"Nara Shikamaru. He's eighteen, and well....frankly, lazy. He sleeps most days, and lays down looking at the clouds. Wicked smart though. He's a genius. Never lost a game of Go or Shogi yet." She smirked at Kankuro's shocked expression. She turned to the boy, and gave the command for him to take his robe off. Kankuro shifted uncomfortably, but didn't protest. Shikamaru was lean and had muscles running up and down his body. His body was hairless, besides the curls at his groin. However pleasing the boy was, Kankuro shook his head 'no', and Anko waved the boy off. Kankuro couldn't help but notice a relived expression and some tears before he left.

The next boy was terrifying. He had a murderous expression and blood-red eyes. His black hair was also pulled back, but hung down his shoulders. He had two long lines under his eyes, and a glare that made Kankuro shudder. Anko smiled at the boy, and was rewarded with a raise of his fingers. _That's Itachi for yah..._

"Uchiha Itachi. He was sold off after..." She trailed off. But Kankuro knew the story. Everyone died. Except Itachi. He was the last member of the ancient family, and his guardian, Pein, had sold him into slavery after taking his inheritance. Kankuro wasn't so sure how he felt about the idea of an angry, vengeful teen staying with him. His answer was, again, 'no'. And Itachi was impassive.

They went through three more pets. A pudgy one with swirls on his cheeks, a sneering one with cold eyes and long black hair, and a creepy kid with a high collar, sunglasses and, according to Anko, a strange obsession with bugs. He was tired, and it made him feel guilty to turn away so many people.

Kankuro was just about to get up and leave when Anko grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"Listen, you're kind. I can see that in your eyes. I can tell." She winked. "So I'm going to show you one last boy, but if you take him home, you will submit to three conditions." He felt a maternal passion coming off of her.

"Agreed" He said. She made the kid sound interesting. Anko clapped her hands, and yelled to the attendant.

"Send out Kiba!" Kankuro liked the name. _Kiba...short, feral. Sounds interesting._

The boy himself intrigued him more. He had tan skin the wasn't too dark, and wasn't too light. Rad triangle tattoo's were on either cheek, and he had messy brown hair. He had a fierce fire behind his eyes, and Kankuro suspected that his he said no to this one, there would be no sigh of relief, or a quick thanks to the gods. No, this...Kiba wanted out of the store. He wanted something.

Kankuro wanted him.

**Well! How was that?! I thought it was really good! And...if you people READ AND REVIEW ill write more chapters! Thanks especially to **** because she helped me so much with the characters! I've never brought them out of their world! **

**Kiba: I miss my jutsu.**

**Too bad dog-boy! Soon you'll miss your virginity! (wink) See you soon readers! **

**Kiba: (Horrified Expression)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kankuro's Kindness

**Yay! CH 2! Oh what the future holds... (twisted smirk) Poor kiba. **

**Kiba: T^T pity me**

**I do not own Naruto otherwise it would be banned from child's eyes.**

**R&R! Or I shall kill you! (Note: 26,000,000¥[yen] is roughly 290,000$**

_He had tan skin the wasn't too dark, and wasn't too light. Rad triangle tattoo's were on either cheek, and he had messy brown hair. He had a fierce fire behind his eyes, and Kankuro suspected that his he said no to this one, there would be no sigh of relief, or a quick thanks to the gods. No, this...Kiba wanted out of the store. He wanted something._

_ Kankuro wanted him._

Kankuro watched as Anko reluctantly made the signal to disrobe. He could tell she loved Kiba as a son, and selling him would be misery for her. But Kiba's body pushed his guilt aside.

He was lean, with muscles on his arms and legs, his stomach had abs, but he was by no means buff. Kankuro could take him easy. _And I plan to..._

The boy in front of him refused to give any emotions that would make his seem weak, but Kankuro could see a blush that made his tattoo's difficult to see. _So innocent. I'll protect him..._

Anko looked expectantly at him. He noticed that she had refused to look as Kiba had stripped. The dog-like pet now had his Kimono back on, and was waiting hesitantly. Kankuro looked at Anko with a grin on his face.

"What are your conditions?" He said, remembering all too well. Anko took a deep breath.

"One; you treat him well. Better than well! You treat him like you would something precious and fragile. Something _you_ love." Her eyes narrowed. He looked at Kiba again.

"How could I not?" Relief washed over Anko like a bucket of water. She could tell he meant every word. Just from his eyes.

"Two!" She said "He must be allowed outside! If not in a city, or off your property, at least let him run around and have fun! He's a kid! Give him a long leash, don't hide him away." She begged the last line.

"Of course. Number three?" Anko was liking the Shikauku brother more and more.

"Yeah, Three; I..." She paused and looked at her koinu. Her Kiba! She steadied her breath and looked right into Kankuro's eyes. Her own were pleading kindness. "I want to be able to visit." Kankuro looked shocked. "Not every day! Once, twice a week? Maybe every two weeks? I just...I cant bear to never see him again...it would kill me.."

Kankuro smiled full of compassion,and spoke.

"Yeah. I think that can be arranged." Anko smiled, her heart lept with joy. And she motioned for Kiba to meet his new owner.

Kiba's first impression of Kankuro was that he was tall. Not giant, but he stood a couple of inches over Kiba. He also had dark brown hair, a few tones lighter than his own, and his dark eyes sacred Kiba. But he wouldn't show it. _I must be strong, so I can get away and have an actual life! _

Kiba looked at Anko, and could tell that she trusted him. He wanted to believe that he could trust the man too, but Kiba had learned better than to just give your trust away. Kankuro leaned in close to his new pet and tried to give him a smile. He looked akward.

"Hello Kiba. My name is Kankuro. You'll be coming home with me today." He was trying to be nice, but instantly realized that he sounded as if he was talking to a child.

"I'm not four! I know that you bought me." He let a small scowl show, but Kankuro smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry. I'm new at this! Gimme a break!" He laughed. Kiba was confused. _He's nice..._

Anko cleared her throat and looked at the Shikauku sibling.

"About the ownership transfer, and of course, payment." She smiled at Kiba. "Don't worry, koinu, I've found you a good home." He shifted on his feet and smiled nervously back. Kiba was scared, But his trust was in Anko. "Kiba, if you could put on real clothes and wait in the hall?" Kiba went to leave, but the shopkeeper grabbed his arm.

"Hu?" He looked at her, and was surprised to see a blush on her face. She never blushed. Anko pulled something from a desk in the room, and looked apologetically at Kiba. Kankuro slid his debit card through a slot, and signed off on some papers. Anko attached the thing to the computer, input some data, and motioned for Kiba to come closer.

It was a collar. A thick black band with a small metal box that seemed to act as both buckle and some sort of GPS. Kiba felt heat rush to his face as Anko slipped it around his neck. She closed the box, typed something into the computer, and the collar locked with a loud beep.

"Sorry Kiba, but it shows that..." she couldn't complete the statement, but Kiba could.

"That I'm owned..." Kankuro looked at the poor boy. Anko motioned for Kiba to wait in the hall, and for Kankuro to come close.

Anko pulled out a small black file-folder from the desk's drawers. It was labeled 'Inuzuka Kiba' and held his personal files.

"Kiba was sold to us at the age of 15 for a sum of 26,000,000 yen, to pay off a family debt." She sighed. He had been sobbing when they bought him, begging the woman who had dragged him in 'why? Why?' over and over again. Kankuro noticed her hesitation.

"Who sold him?" Anko hesitated again, and looked at the papers, avoiding Kankuro's gaze.

"His father..." Kankuro was taken aback.

"What!? His father!?" He couldn't understand that. "Why? It doesn't make any sense!" He looked at the direction of the hall, as if he could hear Kiba listening in. Anko smiled at his reaction. _He cares_

"Here is his personal file." She handed him the folder. "His likes, dislikes, medical history and facts." Kankuro looked puzzled at the last word.

"Facts?" Anko smiled.

"It was originally called 'kinks' but it was too informal. It's certain interesting things that are too...provocative to be put under 'likes and dislikes'" She winked. Kankuro blushed.

"L-like what?" He stammered out.

"Well...for instance, if your pet enjoys being tied up, it'll be under 'Facts'." Kankuro turned red as paint, but thanked her and walked over to Kiba.

When Kankuro Kiba, his heart jumped, and blood rushed to his face and...lower regions. Kiba was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips, showing off red boxers, and a white shirt that looked too small. It slid up too far, and revealed his stomach. He kept looking down at himself and scowling, as if the outfit offended him. When he saw Kankuro staring, he blushed and sighed.

"I don't _own_ clothes. I took these from storage. I'm _not_ going outside in that Kimono!" He glared at Kankuro and moved so his shirt showed off more of his stomach. Kankuro smiled and ruffled his pet's hair again.

"We'll go shopping as soon as you're situated at my house." Kiba looked shocked.

"You'd _buy _me _clothes_?" It was rare for owners to give their pets luxury. Kankuro looked even more confused than Kiba.

"Of course! I want you to be comfortable! I'll also have to buy you new sheets...and you have to tell me what foods you like so I can get them!" He felt satisfied, but Kiba seemed like his jaw would hit the ground.

"You want me to tell _you_ what to buy!? For me!? You care what I want?!" Kankuro smirked.

"Guess I'm newer to this than I thought."

**Whoo-hoo! CH 2 done! Isn't Kiba adorable!**

**Kiba: I've become a f***ing bitch!**

**(smirk) well...if you're a dog...and you're on bottom....**

**Kiba: SHUT UP!!!!**

**Ha ha! R&R so I'll write Ch 3 extra fast! I have school off so....WRITITNG!!!!**

**!**

**Kiba: Masashi! Help me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bed Memories

**Hey all! Hope you liked the last chapter! Cuz here's a new one!**

**Kiba: HATE! YOU! I AM NOT A DOCILE PET!**

**Jesus! How you even read the story? You aren't docile. Your still obnoxious and loud!**

**Kiba: Oh...really?**

**Idiot. Your worse than the ninja wearing orange.**

**Naruto: HEY! DATTEBAYO!**

**Real discreet. 9.9. Anyway! I do not own. Blah blah blah. And R&R! I want to see REVIEWS people, REVIEWS!**

To say that Kankuro's house was large was an _understatement_. A big understatement. Uncountable windows were on the front of the house, and the front garden was massive. The size seemed to embarrass Kankuro however, because he laughed nervously.

"It was our house growing up. Gaara doesn't like being here, and Temari is married so...I live here." He smiled at Kiba.

"Were are your parents?" Kankuro's smile fell, and he looked down at the ground.

"My parents died seven years ago." Kiba felt as if something cold had be placed over his heart.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"No" Kankuro put his arm around Kiba and smiled at his pet. "Don't be. I'm fine, and I still have my siblings. And now I've got you!" The last words put a blush on Kiba's face, and he followed Kankuro into the foyer.

Kiba's bedroom was across the hall from Knakuro's and it was massive. He looked at the vaulted ceiling, and the giant windows. And the four poster bed. It was large and oak, with deep purple sheets. Kankuro smiled at Kiba and pointed to the closets.

"We'll go shopping soon, You need more clothes. In the meantime, you can wear Gaara's old clothes. They're a little... emo..." He smirked as he opened the closet, revealing a closet full of tight-fitting black clothes, covered in studs and skulls. Kiba stood, mouth agape.

"I am _not_ wearing those!" Kankuro smiled again.

"Don't worry. I've got pairs of old jeans and plain t-shirts. I'm just messing with yah!" Kiba glared at his owner, and unconsciously tugged at his collar. The subtle, unknown action made Kankuro uncomfortable. _I __**own **__him... I own a person! I'm horrible... _He turned suddenly away from Kiba, and refused to look at him.

"Dinner is at 6, don't be late." His icy tone frightened Kiba, and he noticed himself shaking a bit.

"O-okay..." He stammered out. Kankuro walked away, shutting the door behind him. The frightened dog-boy started unpacking his few belongings, his mind racing.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is he suddenly so upset?! He's... scary when he's mad..._

Kiba pulled out a large, furry brown jacket, with fur lining on the hood and sleeve. He clutched it to himself, his only reminder of his past.

"I want my life back..." He murmured into the jacket. "I wonder if mom still remembers me... I wonder if Hana still laughs when Kuromaru bumps into things..." He let out a choked laughed, remembering the one-eyed dog. He voice faltered...and he rummaged through the small bag for a picture of his family. His sister was standing behind him, her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. His mother, Tsume, was smiled and patting Kiba's head, even though he was blushing because of it. And his father... was stoic as usual... He never knew why, but his father hated him. Always had...

Kiba shook his head, and wiped his teary eyes. _No... I won't think of that... _His missed his mother's dogs... they loved him and always jumped on him and licked his face. He always wanted a dog, but his father had been against it. 'Your mother already has enough of the mangy things. We don't need another' he always said... "I wonder if my father still hates me..." He looked at his image in a full-length mirror on the cabinets. His eyes were red, and he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

Kiba scowled at himself. "Pathetic..." he muttered at his reflection "I'm an Inuzuka! My mother would be ashamed." He sighed. "I could hear her now.. 'Chin up Kiba, Inuzuka don't cry about trivial things!' and Hana's comforting words... 'Kiba, don't worry! You'll grow up strong!'"... The memories of his family sent more tears running unwillingly down his face. "Damnit!"

He picked up his jacket, and curled up with in on the bed. It seemed foreign and cold. Kiba wrapped the covers around himself, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his family.

_ Tsume Inuzuka walked to her son's room, tears pouring down her cheeks. He sobs bounced off the hallway's walls, letting her hear how pathetic she sounded. She rounded the corner and walked into the boy's room. He was awake, playing with Kuromaru. Kiba looked at his mother, eyes wide with shock and fright. "Mom! Are you OK!?" He ran to his weeping parent, and was pulled into her tight embrace. _

_ "K...kiba.." She choked out. Tsume's voice was raw from crying and yelling. "My precious son..." She ran her fingers down his red tattoo's. He tears were blurring her vision of what she was about to loose... She wiped them hurriedly away and took in her son's worried face._

_ "Mom? Mom! What's wrong?!" She sobbed again, her son was only fifteen. How could he do this to her son? To **their **son!? _

_ "K...kiba. Promise me t..that you'll be OK..." She stammered. Confusion flitted around Kiba's eyes._

_ "W-what?! Of course I'll be fine! What's wrong?" Tsume grabbed his hand in her's, and but a hand on his heart. _

_ "Kiba... I love you... Always remember." Before Kiba could say another word, his father burst through the door, a stoic and angry expression on his face. Kiba gulped._

_ "F.. father..." Kiba stuttered. His father glared down at his son, and a cold smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. _

_ "Hello, Kiba." His voice was cruel. "It seems I have finally rid myself of two most unpleasant things." Kiba looked confused._

_ "Oh?" The Inuzuka lord nodded and smiled at his son._

_ "The awful debt from that fallout deal with the Haruno family. And you." At the last words, the room seemed to vanish. Kiba's heart was thudding in his chest, and Tsume's sobs had gotten louder. _

_ "W... what?" His voice sounded distant, and not his own._

_ "Yes! Magnificent isn't it!" His father had a twisted smile, something cold and bloodcurdling. He went on. "Apparently, you can sell people. Amazing, because I couldn't think that I would be legal. But it is. So I have sold you for the grand total of 290,000,000 yen." Tears came to Kiba's eyes._

_ "You..s...sold me?" His couldn't keep tears off his grabbed her son's arm. He looked at his mother._

_ "You bastard... Why did I ever marry you?!" Tsume shouted. "Kuromaru!" The dog came bounding down the hallway and bit the man on the arm. He screamed out and threw the dog against the wall until it let go, and stood, guarding Kiba. "You won't take my son!" He smiled and looked at the boy. _

_ "Don't worry, Kiba. A couple men from the shop will come to 'pick you up' tomorrow. Have everything you want to take packed." He smiled and turned. "Goodbye, worthless Kiba..."_

**Like it? Sorry to leave you hanging, but I think the flashback was done well as a dream instad of having ***FLASHBACK*** like most authors. ANNNNYWAY! R&R! I wanna know what you think and I want REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**And special thanks to:**

**Modeus**

**earthbender068**

**LemonadeLeigh**

**rocknroler**

**Naruhinagirl94**

**for their reviews and support! You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Well

**Hey! (again) This is the newest chapter in 'This is Bad'! Hope you enjoy! I do not own.**

**R&R!!!!**

"_You bastard... Why did I ever marry you?!" Tsume shouted. "Kuromaru!" The dog came bounding down the hallway and bit the man on the arm. He screamed out and threw the dog against the wall until it let go, and stood, guarding Kiba. "You won't take my son!" He smiled and looked at the boy. _

_ "Don't worry, Kiba. A couple men from the shop will come to 'pick you up' tomorrow. Have everything you want to take packed." He smiled and turned. "Goodbye, worthless Kiba..."_

"GYAHH!" Kiba woke up in a cold sweat. He clutched his heart and felt its erratic beating. _I was only a dream... only a dream... _

Reality hit him like a brick wall. _No... it wasn't..._ He slumped down in the sheets and wrapped the jacket around himself. Inhaling the seared-in smell of dogs and his mom and sister. No matter how many times he washed it, the smell stayed there. It seemed like washing it only made the fragrance stronger. It smelt like fur and his mom's odd perfume that smelled of the ground. Along with the smell of Hana's hair, which was like inhaling damp, fresh cut wood. He cried.

After wiping up his tears, he heard footsteps outside the bedroom door.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Kankuro called through the bedroom door. "I heard you scream..." Kiba's breathing was still labored, but he replied.

"Y..yeah... I'm fine..." The electric clock display read 5:50. Kankuro spoke again.

"It's almost dinner time if you wanna come down?" Kiba looked up at the door and smiled.

"Thank you... I'll be down soon." He got up and pulled the jacket over himself, and opened the door. Kankuro was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats, and an apologetic smirk was on his face.

"Erm... sorry for walking off earlier. Guess I'm not used to having company..." He put his arm around Kiba's shoulder and led him down the stairs, and into the dining room. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Kiba sat down at the table and looked up at Kankuro.

"What'd yah got?" Kankuro smirked. He went over to the pantry and pulled out two Styrofoam cups.

"Instant ramen." Kiba nearly laughed.

"You live in a house this big and make a twelve-digit salary a year, and you eat _instant ramen?"_ Kankuro smiled too. He patted the boy's head and nodded.

"Yup. Pretty cool, hu?" Kiba just shook his head.

Kankuro sat at the small desk in his room. A small stack of papers was underneath the light. _He he he... just because I'm not allowed at the firm doesn't mean I can't do __**some**__ work! _He was so concentrated with his work, the sound of his bedroom door opening didn't rouse him. Until Kiba spoke.

"Erm..Kankuro-sama?" He hesitated to speak, and his jacket was wrapped tightly around his lean form. His face was full of his fierce pride as usual, but when Kankuro turned to look at him, fear was in his eyes. _Is he afraid of me? _Kiba looked at Kankuro again.

"Kankuro-sama?" The older man shook the thought from his head.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?" Kiba blushed.

"I was wondering... coould I erm... sleep with you?" Kankuro fell off his chair.

"W..what!?" He sputtered out the words, blushing madly. _He couldn't mean..._

"Sorry... but... I had nightmares... if I was closer to someone... I thought... because I used to sleep with dogs in my bed..." He looked like he was going to cry. Obviously Kankuro's reaction upset him.

"Oh! Um.. of course you can sleep in my bed with me..." He hugged Kiba and ran a finger down his tattoo. "No problem!"

Kiba was snoring when Kankuro had come back from brushing his teeth and putting on his PJ's, which consisted of purple boxers and a black tee. _Poor Kiba... nightmares... I wonder what they were about... _He smiled at the sleeping form and pulled his maroon sheets around himself, drawing the dog-boy close. He hugged Kiba and thought it was nice to have another body in his bed. _He's so warm... and he adorable when he sleeps..._

He watched Kiba as he slept, not truly being tired himself, and began looking at his body. His tan skin was smooth to the touch, and very warm. He ran his fingers over one of Kiba's clothed nipples, and felt his small muscles. He hadn't expected the boy to be very muscled, but Kiba looked strong.

Kiba shifted in his sleep, and rolled over. His ass was in the air, and it looked like a horrendously uncomfortable position, but Kiba smiled and murmured inaudible things happily in his sleep. Kankuro was staring at Kiba's elevated rear.

It was round and supple, and shifted in Kiba's sleep. Kankuro felt blood rush to his face... and his groin. _Oh kami! I'm a pervert! A total perv! _Kankuro couldn't help himself, he reached out and ran his hands along Kiba's young ass. He cringed. He could imagine Kiba's expression if he found out what he was doing, but damn! Kiba had a nice ass! He quickly took his hand off the boy, before this led to... other things... and pushed Kiba over, so his butt wasn't waving tantalizing in the air.

Kiba didn't protest as he softly tumbled over, but he fell the opposite way that Kankuro had pushed, and landed right in the man's arms. Kankuro blushed, but hugged the boy and closed his eyes.

_I think I'm really going to like having this kid around..._ And he fell asleep.

Kiba woke up, and tried to stretch. He found this difficult, seeing as the arms of a certain mman were wrapped around he form. A crimson blush stained his cheeks. _Crap! He's __**holding me!**__ What do I do!?_

Try as he might, Kankuro had a strong grip on his pet, and was smiling stupidly. Kiba's blush only got darker when Kankuro nuzzled his chest. _I am not a dog! Contrary to popular belief... But still _Kiba let out a whimper of frustration, which aroused Kankuro from his impenetrable sleep. He yawned, and his face became almost as red as Kiba's when he ralized what he had been holding onto.

"Oh! Sorry!" He released the boy, and was relieved when he didn't run away in terror. Kiba just smirked.

"It's fine! I just hafta piss." He got up, and Kankuro couldn't help but notice the morning erection jammed uncomfortably into Kiba's boxers. Kiba adjusted himself, and noticed Kankuro's gaze. He blushed and smiled. "Enjoying the show?"

Kankuro laughed and threw a pillow at Kiba, but it only hit the door as he closed it. Kankuro sighed, and stood up to check his work. He paused when he realized that the entire stack of papers was gone. There was a small sticky-note on the desk where the papers used to be.

_Dear Kanky,_

_ I guessed that you've been working at home, and I've decided to put a stop to this._

_ You'll thank me later!_

_ P.S.- Saw your pet. HE IS ADORABLE! _

_ -Love Temari._

He crushed the note in his hand. _I'm gonna kill her..._

Kiba had finished in the bathroom, and as soon as he opened the door, the wonderful smell of pancakes and chocolate hit him. His stomach growled. _Mmm... Pancakes!_

He zipped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen to see Kankuro cooking chocolate pankakes and heaping them onto a plate. His stomach growled again, alerting Kankuro to his presence. Kankuro smirked and held out the plate.

"Hungry are we?"

**TBC**

**yeah! He he... sorry! But I thought that some smut will come soon! Major conflict too!**

**Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing

**HAHA! Hope you liked the last chapter! Are relationships developing between the two? In this chapter... introducing NARUTO! Ha ha ha! How will he react to the slave-kiba? Read and Find out! (And Akamaru is coming up)**

_Kiba had finished in the bathroom, and as soon as he opened the door, the wonderful smell of pancakes and chocolate hit him. His stomach growled. Mmm... Pancakes! _

_ He zipped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen to see Kankuro cooking chocolate pancakes and heaping them onto a plate. His stomach growled again, alerting Kankuro to his presence. Kankuro smirked and held out the plate._

_ "Hungry are we?"_

Kiba was practically drooling. The pancakes smelt delicious, and the chocolate made him even hungrier.

"Pancakes!" He could hug the older man. Kankuro just smiled and put the plate down in front of Kiba. He patted Kiba's messy hair and talked while Kiba scoffed down the food.

"I guess you were really hungry." A small noise was the only recognition he got.

"Mphf" Kiba continued to scoff.

"Well... think of this as my apology for acting so cold a couple days ago." This made Kiba stop. He quickly swallowed and looked at the embarrassed man.

"W... why bring it up all of a sudden?" Kankuro went over to the teen, and lifted his chin up.

"Because, it was unfair for me to act that way." He sighed. _I hate doing things like this... _"I'm just kinda nervous about _owning_ somebody!" He smirked at Kiba's expression. He looked as if he was about to fall off his chair.

"Nervous!?" Kiba has heard stories about over-eager master beating slaves or breaking bones, or about lazy slaves that let their pets die of starvation, but never one who was nervous about owning!

"Yeah! I don't like the idea of you being a slave! You like... a permanent house-guest." Kankuro's smile was kind. _I... I can trust him... I don't think I need to run away..._

"Wouldn't that make me a room-mate?" Kiba smirked. He blushed when Kankuro kissed his cheek, and hid his embarrassment by scoffing down even more pancakes.

"If you choke I swear to the gods you won't have pancakes again!" After the threat, Kiba ate slower, but pouted and scowled. _No fun if you can have a contest to see who finishes first! _He nearly laughed remembering Hana and his 'contests'. Everything from finishing food first to racing to the car after grocery shopping. He sighed, remembering his sister...

Kankuro saw his sad gaze, and remembered the old picture of Kiba's family. _I guess he really misses them... Ah!I know just how to cheer him up!_ "Hey Kiba-kun?" Kankuro called over his shoulder, as he washed the pan.

"Hu?" Kiba went over to help him clean up by drying off wet pans and plates.

"In your Bio, it says your birthday is July 7th, which is in a week or so." He handed another plate to Kiba. "What should I get you?"

Kiba looked up in surprise. No pet ever _got_ anything on their birthday. Well... nothing they enjoy... he had heard about some pretty twisted 'gift' ideas that masters got for their pets. _Did... did he have __**that **__in mind!?_

"Oh.. y..you don't have to _get_ me anything!" He stammered. He had to be wrong. Kankuro had been so nice! He _was _wrong!

"Oh! Come on! You'll be nineteen! We'll go down to the mall this weekend and you can pick stuff out!" He smiled up at Kiba "Why not a new jacket? Yours reeks." At this, however, Kiba's eyes widened and he snarled at Kankuro.

"No! I will not trow it away!" Kankuro was startled. _Idiot! Of course he wants to keep it! Just like Gaara keeps his teddy bear!_ Kiba looked sad and angry.

"Hey! Calm down! I'm sorry! I should have guessed that it was memorabilia..." Kiba looked confused. _Big words confuse him... so cute_ "It means a personal object with a lot of sentimental value." Kiba smiled.

"Thank you." Kankuro reached around the teen, and drew him into a close hug. Kiba let out a soft sigh of contentment. _So warm... _Kiba hugged him back, just as hard. And then drew up his courage. _Please don't be mad! _

Kankuro was surprised to find a pair of soft, warm lips on his. It was just an innocent kiss, but nonetheless, it made Kankuro very happy. _So... the feelings are mutual_... Kankuro leaned into the kiss, surprising Kiba. But the dog-boy didn't pull away until a few minutes later. His tattoos were invisible in the red blush.

"Er..." Kiba couldn't even talk right. "I...I'll be upstairs! I need to...umm.. do.. stuff!" He ran from the kitchen and went up the stairs. Shutting himself in the bathroom. _He wasn't mad! He seemed... happy.. _Kiba was filled to the brim with joy. He had somebody who he could love. Who loved him back.

Kankuro smiled a bit before putting the plates away. He was practically singing. _I havvve a dooog-boooy, IIII have a dooog-boooy, annnd he is alllll mine! _He swayed his hips to the imaginary music, and smirked to himself.

"Well, isn't that attractive?" Temari said, watching her brother 'dance'. He stopped dead and gave her a death-glare that matched Gaara's.

"Didn't I tell you to knock when you came in?" He growled.

"Yeah. But I always walk in on something funny." He narrowed his eyes at his. "Like that one time you were home sick, and me and Gaara brought you soup. And when we came in you were on the couch with your hand in your pants jack –" He cut her off.

"Yes! I remember quite well!" He blushed just remembering. They were quiet and he was horny! It was a bad combo!

Temari laughed, but stopped and got a softer expression on her face.

"Kankuro I was wondering if –" Kiba had been waling down the stairs when he saw Temari. She walked over to him and smiled thoughtfully

"So this is your dog-boy in the flesh." She smiled She had seen him before, but it was just his face, and that was buried in Kankuro's chest so... it hadn't been a very good picture. But here he was in a large t-shirt and red boxers. She looked him up and down, and very quickly Kiba developed a deep crimson blush.

"Kan..kuro??" He looked over to his owner, once again unconsciously pulling at the collar. Kankuro growled at his sister.

"Hands off. He's mine." He stated. Kiba grinned at the man, and quickly went around Temari and over to Kankuro.

"Don't worry! I just wanted to see him!" She smiled and went over to Kiba again. "My name's Temari. I'm Kanky's sister." Kankuro flushed red. He _hated_ his nickname.

Kiba, however, seemed to love it. "K- kanky!?" He managed to spit out after a laughing fit.

"Yes! Yes! Its funny! We get it!" Kiba was rolling on the floor, hysterical. Kankuro shot him a dark glance. "I can't do anything to _her..._" He said, pointing to Temari, who was rummaging through his fridge. "But you're mine!" Kiba stood up and, still laughing, flipped Kankuro off.

"Not after what happened in the kitchen earlier. It seems as if I'm special." He smiled evilly, but it soon melted into a tender smile and a wink from Kiba.

Kankuro tackled Kiba into another hug, to which Kiba had no complaints. Until..

"AWWW! That. Is. So. ADORABLE!" She let out the most high-pitch squeal possible. Kiba put a hand over his ears and cringed in pain. Kanuro shot Temari a dirty look and went over to his pet.

"Are you ok??" Kiba nodded.

"Sorry... my ears and nose are really sensitive." He smiled. "It's a trait in the Inuzuka family." Temari smiled at Kankuro.

"Got yourself a real animal hu?" She winked, and turned to Kiba. "So, do you prefer doggy-style?" Kiba turned the darkest shade of red possible, and his eyes were so wide that Kankuro feared they would fall out.

"W..WHAT!?!" He looked panicked. He turned desperately to Kankuro. The sibling rolled his eyes. _Temari..._

"Don't worry Kiba, she doesn't have any impulse control!" He glared Temari down, who only glance at her watch.

"Well, it's time for me to go back to work." Kankuro cringed at her. He had almost forgotten the huge list of things that he knew he would need to fix in a month. _Almost..._ "Take good care of Kanky, Kiba-kun, and here." She threw him a small box. "Kankuro said your birthday was coming up. See yah!"

Kiba looked at the gift with a strange expression.

"Whats wrong? Don't want it?"Kankuro said. _Its probably something horrible... gods! Temari! If its a vibrator I swear!_

"No! It's just... it's been 4 years since I got a gift." He smiled at the box. "Anko wanted to... buut I always said 'where would I keep it?'..." He opened up the box and gasped with excitement. "A cell phone!" He looked at the card inside.

_Dear Kiba-chan,_

_ Since it's your birthday, I thought I'd get you something useful. _

_ My cell and Kankuro's cell is already programmed into it._

_ Have fun you two!_

_ Lots of love, Temari! 3_

_ -P.S. Seriously! Do you prefer doggy-style or not!?_

Kiba blushed at the postscript, but smiled at the gift. The phone was white, and had two red triangles on the back. A small dog was on its wallpaper, and 'INUZUKA' was engraved into the top. Kiba looked up at Kankuro and smiled. _This is gonna be a great birthday!_

Kankuro and Kiba had been sitting on the couch for the whole day, watching horror movies. Kiba was so scared, that he was pale, and clutching onto the closest thing. Which was Kankuro. Which Kankuro didn't mind. If face, he liked it so much, he insisted that they watch the whole _Final Destination _and Saw series marathons. It had worked. He reached over to Kiba, and rubbed his back in small circles, calming the tense boy down.

"Damn Kiba, it's only a movie!" He felt the boy shake. _Poor Kiba. Maybe I'll cuddle with him better when he's not terrified. _"Kiba, you can change the channel if you want, Ill make us some tea." He rose when Kiba grabbed his arm, a pleading look in his eyes. _Wha...!?_

"Can I have coco please!?" He begged. Kankuro could only laugh.

"Sure thing _koinu_" Kiba blushed fervently at the words. Only Anko had ever called his 'puppy' and Kankuro doing it was... embarrassing!

"Kankuro!" He yelled at the older man. "You teme!"

Kankuro only laughed when he was cursed out, and strode into the kitchen. He looked over at the television, and watched Kiba flicking through the channels. He stopped briefly on a music video, but changed it once the artist started singing.

He put some water in a kettle, and got two cups out of the dishwasher. One was wet and he spilled water on the floor. _Damn..._

Turning for just a second to get a towel, he didn't notice Kiba walking in. The dog boy looked around and went over to Kankuro. "Hey, Kankuro?" The man turned to face Kiba, just as the teen slipped on the water and fell, ass first, into Kankuro. Landing promptly in his lap. Kankuro was blushing like mad, and the fact that Kiba was squirming around from embarrassment didn't help the situation.

"Oh! Gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to I just slipped and fell and I'm so so sorry!" He was talking fast and seemed worried that he'd made Kankuro upset. "Really! I am! Please don't be mad, I –"

Kiba was shut up by the crash of Kankuro's lips on his. It was nothing like the soft sweet kiss of before. Kankuro ran his tongue against Kiba's nimbly, asking for entry. Kiba was blushing and nervous, but opened his lips. Kankuro dove instantly into the warm cavern, exploring everything.

Kiba leaned into the kiss, pushing Kankuro back to taste him. His wish was granted. Kankuro smirked at Kiba's ferocity. _Damn, the kid's pretty good..._

Kiba broke the kiss, gasping for air. Kankuro chuckled at his pet, and patted him on the back.

"You're silly..." Kankuro muttered. Kiba glared at him, and stood up, walking back over to the couch and swaying his hips seductively.

"Coming, baka?"

**Hi! Sorry I took so long to post! Buuuuut school. Evil place. Whatever.**

**I'm already writing CH. 6! And I'm posting another story soon! See you soon, faithful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

**Whoo Hoo! CH. 6! Hope you like! It is Kiba's Birthday! (P.S. Plz read my other stoires! I have a couple others up!) R&R (Like you always do, my faithful readers!) ^^ Oi! And for reference, Kiba and Kankuro have been....erm...idk, together? For a couple weeks! Yahoo!**

Kiba woke up with a goofy grin on his face. _It's my birthday!_ He looked over to the other side of Kankuro's bed, but the man was gone. Kiba got up, and wrapped a small blanket around his arms. _This_ _big house is so cold... _

The stairs creaked slightly as he walked down them, and into the kitchen. Kankuro was there. In a pink apron. Baking.

Kiba snorted and smirked at him as Kankuro turned around and looked at the boxer-clad dog-boy.

"What?" Kankuro pointed a batter covered spoon at the boy "Never seen someone bake before?" Kiba laughed and looked at the apron. It was pink and had big black letters that read: KISS ME, I'LL KILL YOU.

"Fits you." He murmured and poked his owner in the chest. Kankuro responded by smearing batter on Kiba's nose with the spoon.

"Gaara got it for me..." Kankuro mumbled when the door rang. "Get that would you?"

Kiba went over to the oak door, and pulled it open.

A tall, lean blonde with blue eyes and a goofy smile was standing at the threshold. He looked down at Kiba and tilted his head to one side. Three odd whiskers ran on each of his cheeks.

"Who're you?" Kiba scowled at his question.

"You first." The blond smirked and ruffled his hair.

"I'm Naruto. Kankuro's friend." He smiled and walked inside. He was wearing a pair of orange running pants and a black tee. Kiba could see a cloud tattooed right above his ass when the shirt moved. _Whore..._

[][][]

Kiba followed Naruto into the kitchen, and growled when Kankuro smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Hey Naru-chan! Haven't seen you in a while" He noticed Kiba's death-glare, and went over to the boy. He hugged him, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled. "This is Kiba. He's my... " Naruto made a quick gesture to the collar and nodded. Kiba turned red and latched onto Kankuro's waist.

"He seems nice." The blonde mocked. "Why'd you buy him anyway?" Naruto seemed largely bored and started eating out of the fridge.

Kiba sneered and looked up at Kankuro, who smiled weekly and shrugged.

"He's always this way," Kankuro whispered. "If the conversation isn't about _him_ he's unimpressed and mean." Kankuro turned to look at the blonde. "His name is Kiba, and I bought him because he needed rescuing." He smiled at Kiba who smirked back.

"Meh. Feed him something." He poked Kiba in his stomach. "He's too skinny. And give him a bath, he reeks. Where'd you buy him? The pound?"

Naruto walked away from him, towards the living room. Kiba snarled. "At least I don't wear stupid orange pants, or have a _tramp stamp!"_

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. His whiskers were darker and his eyes had a red tinge. He went over to Kiba and picked him up by the collar, cutting off his air.

"_**What did you say, you little slave-whore?"**_ His voice was harsh and angry.

"Gah... n-....nothing.." Kiba whimpered, his vision was blurred and tears were running down his face. Suddenly a voice shouted from somewhere.

"Teme!" Kiba fell to the floor, gasping, as Naruto was shoved off somewhere. He looked up to see Kankuro with Naruto shoved against the wall.

"Naruto!" Kankuro shouted. He sounded angry and concerned.

Kankuro jumped away from Naruto and went over to Kiba. He lifted the boy into his hands and looked over that blonde, who was taking pills from an orange bottle, shaking. Kiba looked at Kankuro. The older man sighed. "Naruto is bipolar." He explained "He has no control over his actions sometimes, and degrading comments tend to trigger it."

Naruto looked up at Kiba and Kankuro with a nervous expression. He went over to Kiba, who tensed and tried to move away. Naruto closed his eyes and grabbed Kiba's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... it just... the tattoo..." He unconsciously rubbed his backside. Kankuro looked at him in shock.

"Naruto! You never tell _anyone _about it!" Kiba was just confused.

"About what?" Naruto sighed and sat down next to Kiba, he was calm and composed, as if nothing had just happened.

"I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was still a baby, and I was adopted by the Akatsuki family. The man who adopted me, Nagato, was really nice at first, but after a couple months he used me like a whore." Naruto wouldn't look either of the others straight in the eyes. "They tattooed me with their symbol, a cloud, to show I was their property. I tried running away, they cut my face." He gestured at the whiskers. "I got away and called the police one day, and they were sent to jail for numerous crimes. But I've been bipolar ever since..."

Kiba looked down, he felt embarrassed. _I never meant to really hurt him..._ Naruto ruffled his hair.

"It's about time I got going anyway!" He smiled, and he was carefree again. He whipped out a cellphone (that was also orange) and dialed up someone. "Hey, Shikamaru, hon? Could you pick me up?" Kankuro's ears perked up. _Shikamaru?..._

"Did you say Shikamaru?" He asked after Naruto had given the other person Kankuro's adress.

"Hm? Yeah. Why? Know him?" He smiled. "We've been dating...about the same amount of time as you and Kiba." Naruto gave a small smile and poked Kankuro's forehead. "He's sweet, but extraordinary lazy."

[][][]

After Naruto called up Shikamaru, Kiba and him had been talking for a bit. Naruto aparently had come into a large inheritance that had almost been snatched up by his twisted uncle, Danzo. Fortunatly, his godfather, Jiraiyah had come to the rescue and given the boy his inheritance. Naruto was now the fourth biggest share-holder in Shikauku INC. "And one day, I plan to own a company three times as powerful as any other company out there! Then I'll never have to worry about anyone threatening me ever again!" He gave Kiba a goofy grin and ruffled his hair.

Naruto looked at the thick black collar around Kiba neck and rubbed it. "What's it feel like to wear one of those?" Kiba blushed and looked down.

"It's um... uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it." He rubbed his own collar, and felt the thick black metal. "Kankuro adjusted it so it wouldn't chafe me."

Naruto smiled at him, and rubbed one of his tattoos.

"Kankuro's a good guy, you're safe in his arms."

Just then the door bell rang, and when Kankuro opened it, a stocky man with black spiky hair pulled up into a pony tail stepped into the house. He looked around and motioned towards Naruto.

"So many rich friends you have... so troublesome to clean I'll bet though..." He stopped when he met Kankuro's gaze, and saw him for the first time. "You!" Shikamaru blushed and steeped back from Kankuro.

Kiba looked confused until he saw the man.

"Oi! I remember you from the store!" Shikamaru turned and looked at Kiba.

"Yeah. You too. You were Anko's favorite." He didn't seem to show any disdain because of the fact, but merely shrugged. "Kiba, right?" Kiba nodded, and suddenly realized something.

"You... don't have a collar..." He was astonished. Slaved _had_ to wear collars.

"Hn? Oh, yeah." he rubbed his neck. "I was bought by this organization, ANBU, and they let me free. This guy walked in, bought me and Neji, brought us home and gave us two apartments where he said that already had the first six months rent payed off." Shikamaru smiled and looked at Naruto, draping his arms around the smaller man. "While I was job-hunting, I met Naruto."

Kiba's mind was in a haze. _They can take the collars off? But... then why doesn't Kankuro? He could... couldn't he?... _

Kiba was still lost in thought as Naruto and Shikamaru left through the door. Kankuro went over to him and tapped his shoulder, rubbing his chin. Kiba looked up, and gripped Kankuro's hand.

"Why haven't you taken my collar off?" Kankuro was taken aback.

"What?" He hugged Kiba. "Didn't I tell you? In case you got lost or needed me, it's a tracking device!" He held Kiba close and looked into his eyes. Kiba smiled back and kissed Kankuro, and whispered into his ear.

Kankuro blushed a dark shade of red, and was led upstairs by Kiba, the dog-boy wagging his hips seductively.

**OMFG! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took ages to get up, but F*CKING FINALS! ARRGG! But now its winter break! Yes! So I **_**will**_** type more! I'm also working on other stories which YOU SHOULD ALL READ AND REVIEW! And plz review so I know you haven't abandoned me! T^T **

**-R. H. Black! (I'll be famous one day!)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Passion

**Hiya readers, thought I'd mix it up a bit by putting this update on at a reasonable time! ^^" **

**Sorry it took forever last chapter! First i had finals (i passed, yay!), then my internet died, then; quite frankly, i needed sleep. I now have itachi-lines from lack of sleep!**

**But...enough about my rant, on to CH 7!!!!!**

_****YAOI WARNING****_

**This is yaoi!!! Extremely provocative, revealing and so-not-for kids sexytime stuff that is BOYXBOY. (*drools*) So, don't like, don't read. ^^**

**ONWARD!**

_Kiba's mind was in a haze. They can take the collars off? But... then why doesn't Kankuro? He could... couldn't he?... _

_ Kiba was still lost in thought as Naruto and Shikamaru left through the door. Kankuro went over to him and tapped his shoulder, rubbing his chin. Kiba looked up, and gripped Kankuro's hand._

_ "Why haven't you taken my collar off?" Kankuro was taken aback. _

_ "What?" He hugged Kiba. "Didn't I tell you? In case you got lost or needed me, it's a tracking device!" He held Kiba close and looked into his eyes. Kiba smiled back and kissed Kankuro, and whispered into his ear. _

_ Kankuro blushed a dark shade of red, and was led upstairs by Kiba, the dog-boy wagging his hips seductively._

[][][]

Kiba leaned into Kankuro's ear, and spoke in a quiet, husky voice. "I'll show you just how good that makes me feel..." He turned on his heel and swung his hips as he walked, showing off his '**ass**ets'. He could practically _hear_ Kankuro's blush behind him, and was less-than-surprised to hear footsteps behind him.

He walked up the stairs slowly, making sure to wiggle his hips a little more on every step, and heard Kankuro attempt, and fail, to suppress a groan. Kiba smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kankuro. He reached the door way and slowly walked into Kankuro's bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

Kankuro slowly reached towards the knob, and turned the handle. The door swung open, and Kankuro groaned at the sight in front of him.

Kiba was laying stomach-down on the bed, his legs bent backwards over his ass, and his head resting on his arms. "Hi Kanky..." He sniggered at Kankuro's nickname, and wiggled his hips against the bed seductively. He and Kiba had messed around before, but never had they had sex.

Kiba gestured for Kankuro to come closer, and when the older man complied, he pounced. He lept from the bed and knocked Kankuro to the floor. Kiba landed on top, pinning the older man down. He kissed Kankuro deeply, and clung to his shirt.

Kankuro rolled over, his knees on either side of Kiba's hips, pinning him to the ground. He leaned over and whispered into Kiba's ear.

"Nice try dog-boy, but _I'm_ seme." He got a lusty groan from Kiba, and pulled his shirt off before ravaging his prey's torso. He ran his thumbs over Kiba's nipples, while his lips savored the taste of the boy's heated chest.

Kiba growled at Kankuro to hurry, and desperately tried to grind into him. Kankuro just held down his hips and smiled evilly, his hands trawling to the thin line of hair leading to Kiba's clothed arousal. He looked into lust-filled eyes, and kissed Kiba softly, looking straight into those brown orbs. "Are you _positive_ you want this?" He was concerned that Kiba would wake in regret.

Kiba merely smiled and took Kankuro's hand in his.

"Positive." Kankuro smiled back, and then stripped himself down to bare skin. Kiba jumped up when free, and lept onto Kankuro, who was on the bed. He ran his hands up and down the smooth, slightly tan skin of his owner, and rubbed both nipples with his thumbs.

Kiba threw his boxers off, leaving himself bare for his soon-to-be lover. They both rolled around on the large bed, teasing and rubbing, finding all the spots on each other that made the other figure tremble in pleasure, or moan. Kankuro had found a spot on Kiba's inner thigh that made the small figure beneath him writhe in bliss and beg for more.

Kankuro was having the time of his life. He grabbed Kiba's arms and held him down, taking a few moments to catch his breath. Both bodies were heaving for air, and covered in sweat. Kiba's hair was damp and hung stuck to his face, the red markings grazed by the strands.

The older man took Kiba in his arms and held him, muttering into his ear.

"Your sure, right?" Kiba groaned and rolled his eyes, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Fucking hell! Get on with it!" Kankuro laughed. He dragged his lips slowly downward, toward Kiba's nether regions. Kiba moaned as Kankuro's mouth engulfed his length, and he grabbed desperately at the sheets for some sort of support. Kiba was in bliss, he tried thrusting his hips forward, urged Kankuro to go faster with whines.

But Kankuro kept at a slow, torturous pace. Making Kiba beg.

"Pl..please Kankuro-kun...faster..." Kankuro pulled off of the boy's arousal, running his tongue against the underside and around the head before looking up and smiling at Kiba.

"Faster?" Kiba nodded, his breaths were coming hard now.

"Please?"

"Hm...no. I've got something better in mind." He slipped his hands under Kiba's back, and pulled his ass over his own groin. Fumbling, he managed to grab a bottle of lube, and took a large amount from the tube. He lathered up his own cock, and hesitantly placed a hand at Kiba's entrance.

"Are you su-"

"Goddammit! Hurry the fuck up and _fuck me!_" Kankuro sniggered and smiled at Kiba before slipping a finger inside. Kiba gasped and rocked into the touch. It felt odd, intrusive, but...good.

Kiba groaned. He felt Kankuro's digit slide in and out of him, and slowly, he began to enjoy it.

Kankuro added another finger, and Kiba hissed. He was being stretched and it hurt.

"Sorry... I'll make you feel good soon though..." Kiba nodded and let Kankuro work his magic.

Kiba bucked into the air, hips leaping, and gasped in shock and pleasure as his prostate was hit. His vision went white, and he panted hard.

"D..do that again!" Kankuro smiled and as he fingered Kiba, he rammed against his sweet-spot, adding a third finger later, and making Kiba gasp in pleasure and pain. Kankuro made soft comforting noises, and eventually pulled out of Kiba. The dog-boy whined at the loss, but smiled when he looked down. Kankuro had his own solid arousal positioned to enter his lover.

"Ready?" Kiba closed his eyes, took a breath and nodded for Kankuro to go. The older man pushed inside the nervous boy slowly, trying to ease the pain.

"Gah!" _Damnit! It feels like he's trying to rip me in half! _He winced in pain and bit down on his lip. Tears leaked from his eyes, Kiba swore he was bleeding.

"Sh...sh... It'll be OK soon..." He looked up and saw genuine concern in Kankuro's eyes.

"Move..." Kankuro nodded, and slowly thrust in and out of Kiba, he watched the pained expressions melt away into ones of pleasure.

Hips met hips as Kankuro thrust, and Kiba rammed back to meet his lover halfway. Kiba was groaning and panting as much as Kankuro as the bigger man rammed his prostate over and over again.

Fire bloomed in Kankuro's stomach, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kiba seemed to be at the same point, stroking himself in time to Kankuro's thrusts. Kiba was moaning and gasping, and looked right at Kankuro's own sweaty face.

"I..I can't hold...out..." He gasped in short breaths. Kankuro nodded, and kissed his..._his_ the word tasted good in his mouth, rolling off his tongue. Yes, he kissed _his_ lover, _his_ dog-boy, _his_ Kiba one last time, before Kiba came hard onto both their stomachs. Kiba clenched hard around Kankuro, causing him to spill himself too.

They lay there, panting hard. Kiba reached up and stroked Kankuro's cheek softly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Kankuro..." He whispered out. Kiba smiled before closing his eyes and drifting softly to sleep.

_Meh... _Thought Kankuro, _We'll take a shower tomorrow..._

And with that he curled up next to Kiba, wrapping him in strong arms and drawing him close, and fell asleep too.

**[][][]**

**HA! didja like it?? Its my late Christmas present to all of you, my faithful readers! Well, anyway, this isn't the end! I'm still going! Plus, I'm writing a new story too! Yay! Anyway, yes, to those that thought Kanky (snigger) was lying, the collar really _is_ a tracing device. It'll become a plot-device later on! Yay plot-device!**

** Read on!**

**~R.H. Black**


	8. Chapter 8: Water

**You all must love me with my fast updates and all! So, readers, gimme reviews! How'd ya like my yaoi? Wasn't it wonderful?! I thought so! I didn't make Kiba a slut, or Kankuro a creeper! (the two things I was most afraid of doing) And prepare...cuz in this chapter...**

**Well...you'll see...and so will poor Kiba...BWAHAHAHA!**

**Kiba: Why me!!!???!!! [emo pout]**

**Kankuro: I got seeeex! I got seeeeeex!**

**[face it, we cant expect Kankuro to be deeper than that...]**

**Oh yeah; I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah...wish I did though! No more sharingan's!**

**[][][]**

Kiba woke the next morning to a nice warm patch of sunlight resting right on his back. He slowly opened his eyes, and yawned lightly, and sat up to stretch his back.

And was suddenly paralyzed by a horrible pain that ran up his spine. He let out a feeble shriek and collapsed on the bed. _What. The. Fuck!?!? _

Feet trotted up the stairs, and the bedroom door swung open. "Kiba? Are you OK?" He went over to his new-found lover's side, and gently rubbed his back. He knew too well the pain that Kiba felt.

"Uggg...it feels like my butt is on fire..." Kankuro smiled softly.

"Yeah well, that what you get for being a virgin while having buttsex." Kiba just groaned and tried to sit up again, wincing in pain and groaning. Kankuro shook his head and lifted his pet bridal-style, carrying him into the bathroom.

Kiba blushed and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck as he was lifted away. He looked up at the man with slight confusion. Kankruo smiled and kissed Kiba's forehead. "You're greasy in the morning. Plus, in case you've forgotten last night's activities, we're both covered in..." He trailed off and nodded.

"Cum." Kiba finished for him. In a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah...cum".

**[][][]**

Kiba sat self-consciously on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, in nothing but a pair of red-and-black boxers. With very conspicuous stains on the front and back. Kankuro started the bath, getting the water nice and hot. "What! Y-you're not gonna _wash_ me...are you?"

Kankruo smiled.

"You couldn't. Believe me I know, you can't walk, and it's gonna hurt to use your legs for a bit."

Kiba groaned and wished that he was still a virgin. _Damned ass...heal damnit!_ He pulled off his boxers with ease, and enjoyed the cold granite on his pained rear.

"How do you know, Mr. Seme?" he pouted at Kankuro "I'm topping next time." The older man just laughed.

"_Sure_ you are. And I know 'cos I didn't top the first time!" Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

"You? Uke? _Willingly?_" Ha was laughing now. "Kankuro was a biiitch, Kankuro was a biiitch!" He sang out.

"Hmph, so the uke's the bitch eh? So should I be calling you _bitch _from now on?" At this Kiba stopped teasing and blushed furiously.

Kankuro simply laughed, and pulled Kiba into the warm water. I felt good on his sore muscles, and the pain slowly ebbed away. He sat there for a long time, just letting the water wash over himself, and feeling good. Only when he felt the water rise, and something touch his legs did he open his eyes.

Kankuro was in the bath now too, sitting on the other side or the tub, his legs spread so Kiba fit in the tub. The taller man smirked and poled Kiba in the forehead, making the poor boy blush further.

Kiba protested as he was pulled between Kankuro's legs, and stiffened when he felt strong arms around his waist. The older picked up a wash cloth and gently began scrubbing sweat and cum off of his lover, letting the warm water spill over his shoulders and back. Kiba leaned into the ministrations, and felt his tense muscles relax.

Weeks of stress from being bought and brought into a strange place just melted off, and it felt wonderful. He leaned into the bigger man, making small noises in happiness, and smiling with his eyes closed.

Kankuro rubbed the tan boy's back, enjoying the soft, happy noises. He absentmindedly stroked one of the red markings on Kiba's cheek, and played with his hair.

"Mmm..." Kiba pushed into Kankuro's hand, and he laughed at the tattooed boy, and kissed him softly, gently exploring the cavern of Kiba's mouth, all while washing him down. Kiba blushed and smiled at Kankuro, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kankuro laughed and stood up, shaking the water off of his naked body. Kiba blushed harder and turned away.

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't seen it before!" He laughed and wrapped at towel around his waist, and dried off Kiba's hair as the teen stepped out of the tub.

**[][][]**

"Your birthday is coming up soon." Kankuro stated, flipping through the TV channels. "What do you want to do?" Kiba shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Not sure. A party I guess but..." He shrugged again. "I don't know anyone besides Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Zabuza..." Kankuro nodded. Gaara had stopped by to meet Kiba, and it had gone surprisingly well. He was nice, and un-scary for _once_. And of course he had brought Zabuza. He was one of Gaara's best advisers. Second to only Kankuro.

The older nodded, and looked at his pet. Even though it had been about a month since Kiba had been bought, the topic was still touchy. And Kiba kept doing _that_. Kankuro looked over to see Kiba doing it again.

Unconsciously rubbing the collar on his tanned neck. The offending material sometimes left small raw spots on his skin, and Kankuro considered taking it off, but...if something were to happen, the collar would be a saving grace. He went over, and pulled Kiba's hand away, grasping it tightly in his hand. He leaning in and captured the brunette's lips passionately, pulling away only when air was needed.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you." He made a small nip on Kiba's lips. "You know that, right?" Kiba smiled and returned the kiss, leaning into Kankuro's arms.

"Yeah, I do." They stayed there for a while, Kiba resting in Kankuro's arms, and Kankuro just just running his finger's through Kiba's hair.

"I love you." Kiba finally said. Kankuro smiled, and hugged his lover tightly.

"I love you too." He replied.

**[][][]**

**Yay! It's done! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long, but I've been damned busy! So keep on reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Thief

**Whoo-hoo! Ch 9! Its gonna be only 13, I think... but its OK! I'll write more! Oh! And one more thing:**

**I'm asking all my fans out there; which pairing should I do next? I'll do the most-requested pairing! (or the one I like the most) . non-canon is more fun! Ill do M/M or M/F... maaaaaybe even F/F. **

**So go on! If only we could do polls on ... hmmm... someone send that to an ADMIN. **

**Annnnyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

"So, what do you want?" Kankuro asked as he and Kiba strode past storefront after storefront. Kiba was hypnotized.

"I dunno...it's all so...new." Kankuro chuckled, and patted Kiba on the head. Kiba sneered. "You try having an older sister who dresses in tom-boy clothes. I got only hand-me-down." Kankuro smiled and rubbed the spot right under Kiba's ear. He smirked when Kiba shuddered, and gave him an evil glare.

"So seriously, what should I get you for your birthday?" He asked again, looking at the window displays for something that might interest Kiba. He had already asked Kiba if he wanted a new jacket, but the boy had just clung to his old one and said no.

Then he saw it. "How about one of those?"

Kiba turned to where Kankuro was pointing, and his eyes went wide.

"Really?!" A childish grin grew on his tan face, and he looked beggingly at Kankuro. "Would you?!"

Kankuro nodded and waled into the store, beckoning Kiba to follow.

**[][][]**

The shop, which happened to be a pet-shop, was filled with all sorts of animals. It had dogs and cats and some birds too. Kiba ran straight over to the puppies, and started rubbing their cold noses through the cage bars. Kankuro chuckled, knowing that Kiba loved dogs of all kinds, and they loved him back.

"So which one do you want?" Kiba laughed a bit, and went over to the cage. He chewed his lip, and looked at the writhing balls of fur, leaping and jumping over each other. But one stood out.

"Oh!" he reached in the cage, and ran his hand against a small white dog with black eyes and ears. "This one!" He picked the dog up and rubbed its head. The dog yipped and jumped from his arms, effectively landing on top of Kiba's head. He laughed in surprise and began petting the small dog.

"Heh, looks like he wants you more than you want him." Kankuro laughed. Kiba sneered at him, and the dog barked at the older man. Kankuro laughed and went over tho the dog, petting it's head. "He doesn't like me either? How unfair."

Kiba smirked, and was surprised when Kankuro locked lips with him. He leaned in, but his dog's bark brought him back to reality.

"Mf!" He pushed Kankuro off, and blushed angrily. "Were in public!" Kankuro shrugged.

"So?" Kiba blushed harder. "Besides, you owe me for the dog." He smirked. Kiba whined and bowed his head in defeat. "You're adorable when you give up fighting against me..." He cupped Kiba's cheek in one hand and kissed him softly, to which Kiba blushed, but he returned the kiss.

**[][][]**

Kiba walked happily from the store, the white dog sat atop his head haply. Kankuro snorted,

"Akamaru? He's not even red." Kiba smiled. And pointed to his cheeks.

"It's after the Inuzuka clan markings. The red color!" He smiled, flashing his teeth, and ruffling his hair. Kankuro smiled and went over to a Starbucks, ordering some coffee for them both. He went over to the line and stood behind a woman and her son. Kankuro sneered at the kid. Kiba laughed, Kankuro hated most kids, and outwardly showed it. Kankuro waved his way, and Kiba smiled back at him.

Neither one of them saw the man with orange hair watching carefully.

Suddenly, Akamaru's ears perked up and he barked loudly. Kiba jumped back in shock as Akamaru jumped off his head and ran toward a small alleyway. "Shit! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, as he chased the dog. Kankuro turned in time to see Kiba disappear between two small stores, and immediately ran after him.

"Kiba! Wait up!" He chased after the teen, thinking that Kiba was the most spastic Kid ever.

But he didn't even know the danger lurking close by...

**[][][]**

Kiba ran down the alley, and saw the small dog, huddled behind a garbage bin shaking. He petted the dog gently, and rubbed his head. "Shh... you're OK! But you shouldn't run off like that..." Kiba smiled and Akamaru stood up, barking.

"Youre right, good dogs should run from their masters. They could get...in trouble..." A cold voice responded from the alley. Kiba jumped up, guarding Akamaru. A figure with bright orange hair and a black jacket stepped from the darkness. He had piercings all over his face, big bars of black metal, and his jacket had a large red-and-white cloud on the sleeves and back.

Like the tattoo on Naruto...

"You're... Akatsuki..." The taller man stepped towards Kiba, and in a flash, pushed a damp rag around Kiba's face. The tan boy tried pushing away, but the chloroform was making his movements slow and clumsy. The gasses filled his lungs, and the world felt black and fuzzy. Kiba lashed out, but his limb was caught easily by the man. Kiba took one more gasp for air.

And the world vanished.

**[][][]**

Kankuro rushed towards the alley, shoving the crowd out of his way. _Fucking people..._

The small path between the two stores was dirty, and had two garbage bins in it. "Kiba!" He shouted, looking for the boy.

That was when he saw the van. It was a black van, with tinted windows and a large trunk space. He saw a quick glimpse of short orange and long black hair. His stomach did flips as he saw Kiba's limp body lifted and put in the van. He ran towards the car, shouting at the kidnappers. "You fuckers! I'll rip your arms off!"

But he was too late, and the doors shut, and the engine awoke. The car pulled out of the spot, and drove quickly from the parking lot, leaving Kankuro staring aghast as the black van vanished from sight.

He wiped away the forming tears and closed his eyes. He walked back through the alley and saw the unconscious form of Akamaru. He picked the small dog up in his arms, and carried him to the car. _I will get him back..._

**[][][]**

**Okay... yes. I'm evil doing such horrible things to may characters. (or Kishi's characters for that matter...) but hey! It has to seem hopeless so that the good looks even better! And nothing _really_ bad will happen to Kiba! (unless you readers think it would be a good Idea) remember I love feedback!!! so review, review, review!!! anyway, sorry it's taken so long! But I'm busy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**Yup, my internet DIED. So, while waiting for a connection I give you: TWO CHAPTERS! (gasp!) mhm! Its my apology for taking for-bloody-ever to write CH. 9. Anyway, on to the story! ( I do not own naruto, or any naruto-related ANYTHING, except for my plot.**

**[][][]**

Kankuro paced his office tentatively trying hand to keep his face schooled into a calm and cool expression. Temari and Gaara stood against one wall, their concerned expressions did nothing to help his mood. The small dog Akamaru hadn't made much noise since the assault on his short-lived owner, but even now at even the slightest mention at the dog-boy's name it whimpered. He let out a huff and sat on the edge of his desk, running his ragged fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Naruto burst through the doors of the office, Shikamaru in two behind him. His orange pants hung low on his hips, and his eyes were like fire. Hatred bubbled from his stony face and his whisker-scars were black and dark. "Naruto..." Kankuro nodded at him, showing his thanks.

"I came here as fast as possible. Especially when I heard... about Kiba..." He unconsciously touched his lower back and shook his head. Kankuro nodded at Naruto's reaction and rubbed his hands over his tired face. He never expected any of this. Buying Kiba, falling in love... yes _love_, with the damned kid, and now his kidnapping?

"Why Kiba!?" He demanded, slamming one fist on the desk. Naruto sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Because, he's cute, small, and not very strong. I'm sure that the Leader of _Akatsuki..._" Naruto spit the name out as if it were poison on his tongue. "Had been watching Kiba, possibly planning to buy him... Because slaves have no rights under law.... using them as whores isn't illegal..." Kankuro's face paled.

"But... It was when you were... you know!" Naruto shook his head and let out a sigh.

"The laws were revived last year. Didn't you hear? They made it so a slave, until freed by it's master, was nothing more than _property_. Like a plot of land. Cosmetic surgeries, prostitution, even murder... are all permitted by law..."

Kankuro felt his stomach do a flip, and new panic ravished his mind. _Oh my god... they're going to kill him! Kill him and chop him up and throw the pieces somewhere I'll never find them! Or they'll break him... and make him a whore for the rest of his life!_

"Kankuro! Calm down!" Naruto shouted, gripping his shoulders and shaking him a bit. "They won't kill him! He's far too valuable to be killed. If not as a prostitute, then as bitch for them... And you won't see him on the streets because they have to... train... him..." Kankuro nearly cried there, and Naruto could do nothing except look upon his face with pity.

**[][][]**

Kiba nearly sobbed as Hidan grinned in pleasure. His face was buried into Hidan's groin, and the pale man's dick was hilt deep in his mouth. "You've gotten real good real fast kid... you'll rake in a fortune... " Kiba just half-nodded and kept sucking.

He hadn't talked for the few day's he'd been here, and the men who had taken him seemed to like it that way. He knew that he was doomed to become a cheap whore on the streets, or an expensive whore rented out to entrepreneurs who called up the notorious _Akatsuki_ for a rent boy or girl. He was a rent boy. Or at least he was going to become one.

_Kankuro... Kankuro..._ The hope that his new found lover would come to rescue him from this hell hole was the only thing keeping him sane. He remembered his face in the best clarity he could as Hidan shot his essence down the throat of the unwilling boy, and pulled out gasping and smirking.

_Please let me escape... I can't amount to only this!_

The white-haired man patted Kiba's back as the Inuzuka slowly drew breath. Just like he had been taught by one of the older slaves. Shou, he called himself, and he was even worse than Hidan when it came to beatings... Kiba was so bruised that he was sure he would never heal.

_Kankuro would never hit me..._ Kiba shook his head, and looked up to Hidan, impassive pain in his cold eyes.

"Good mutt. Leader's peen thinkin' 'bout makin' you a fuck toy for just us, and not putting you on the streets..." He grinned twistedly. "Kakuzu disagrees though... he only wants the money..." He scoffed. Him and Kakuzu often were at each others throats, even though they were lovers. Kiba nodded sadly his vision blurry as tears started to fill his eyes. Hidan sneered at him, and stood up, pulling his pants up as he walked.

"Get a grip, kid. This is life." Kiba's hands were shaking. They hadn't shook in so many months, Kankuro had seen to that. But now... he feared for his life. Or at least his sanity.

The door at the other end of the room slid open again, and Kiba's whole body tensed. He already felt like he was going to get sick, if one of them did.... other things.... he didn't know if he could take it.

"Kiba-kun..." A kind voice spoke from the other end of the room, and Kiba turned to see Uchiha Itachi. He gasped in shock.

"Y... you're from... the shop!"

**[][][]**

"Kankuro! Get a hold of yourself! His collar! Remember?" Temari shouted from the wall. Kankuro's eyes sparked, and he pulled out his PDA. Naruto watched as Kankuro typed in and input Kiba's serial number and other information.

The device beeped twice, and showed two things on screen. The address of the collar, and another box with red letters.

**COLLAR BROKEN. **

Kankuro's face paled, and he almost dropped his PDA. Gaara was there to steady him, his firm hand gripping Kankuro's shoulder. His younger brother looked sadly at his sibling, and sighed heavily.

"Naruto, what can you tell us about _Akatsuki_?" The blonde pondered the question for a moment.

"Well... I've been checking up on them for ANBU and–" Kakuro looked up in shock

"You're part of ANBU!?" Naruto nodded. "Why didn't you tell me!?" The blonde sighed.

"_Akatsuki_ and many other slave-whorehouse operations are very violent towards ANBU. Just last week we lost we lost a member maned Hayate Gekko. He was hunted down after freeing several slaves." He shook his head, tousling his hair a bit.

Kankuro look at him sadly, and patted his friends shoulder. Naruto shot him a reassuring gaze, and patted him on the arm. "Kankuro, don't worry. We'll find him. I've alerted ANBU, and I've asked that–"

A loud tap on the door interrupted Naruto's words, and the door creaked open. A tall man, just a bit older than Kankuro himself. His sharp grey hair stood up, defying gravity, and one eye was covered up by a black band with a metal plate. A strange cloth mask covered the lover half of his face and his neck, hiding his moth and nose from view.

"Sorry I'm late, but there was this building on fire and I–" Naruto scoffed at him.

"Stop lying Kakashi. I know you were just raping that poor Iruka of yours." He smirked at Kakashi's one-eyed smile. "If you're not careful he'll make you sleep on the couch again, pet or not." Kakashi chuckled.

"That may be... But it appears that we have a much larger problem on our hands, eh Kankuro?" Kankuro started at the man.

"How do you know my name!?" Someone else walked through the door. Her black hair was spiky, and she wore a long white trench coat.

"That's may fault actually." She said. "Anko of the ANBU! At your service!"

**[][][]**

**Sorry this took so long... but I have some new tricks up my sleeve! Ha ha! Beware all those who read! And don't worry, I'll type more, and I'll be sure to not let anything too... bad.. happen... to... kiba.... Hell, who am I kidding, Imma make him cry. **

**Thank you to those that _still_ support me, even through my laziness!**


	11. Chapter 11: Salt

**So I guess I'm trying to make up for the fact that I haven't written anything in... months? Oh gods has it really been that long? Shiiiiit. Well, any hoo: I've decided to make a couple interesting polt twists, and some other wicked cool shit here and there... just because I can. And I'm going to try to NOT use as many commas! And yay! Thanks to all those that reviewed me! **

** 40 REVIES AND COUNTING! I hope to one day write a long Fanfiction that gets 100+ reviews! (or a book. That works too.) And c'mon, who doesn't like my ANBU adaptation?**

**[][][]**

Kankuro started at Anko, looking at her with wide eyes. "You're ANBU!?" She nodded, and smiled at him.

"Didn't see that comin', hu? Why do you think I was so kind to my slaves. The only reason they even slept in cages was 'cause of regulation laws..." She nodded at Naruto, and then at Kakashi. "Were going to help you find Kiba, and put and end to _Akatsuki_ once and for all!"

Kankuro grinned at her and nodded. She gave him a new hope and her passion filled the room like water. Temari stepped forward and lent a hand to her brother.

"Don't worry. Pour all your time and effort into finding him, me and Gaara will watch the company." He nodded.

"You two have been doing an okay job so far." Temari smiled at him, and even Gaara lent him a kind smirk.

The tension in the room slowly ebbed away and was replaced with a small hope as the group discussed their plans. Anko spoke up about recent slave buys in the area. Kakashi about underground activity. Naruto had rented and interrogated a couple of whores.

"If you give them decent food and a warm bed for the night, they'll tell you anything." The blonde murmured sadly. "I remember when I was at that point..." Kakashi had given him a comforting pat at that.

"I rescued a young girl named Rin when she was at that point... She died shortly after though... She had been beaten too much..." He looked so sad, that Kankuro even gave him a comforting nod.

"Okay." Anko said. "Well, Itachi was just recently bought up by a girl with blue hair. I was later told she was _Akatsuki._ But Pein, the leader, sold him off... I wonder why they brought him back?..."

Naruto scoffed.

"Probably for a fuck-toy. They don't have much more of a plan than fucking and making a profit." His words stung Kankuro, and horrible images of Kiba's rape flashed through his mind. Naruto saw his panicky expression and gripped his shoulder. "They wouldn't rape him! I can promise you that.... they'll just..."

His voice faded off, and his face contorted in re-lived pain as his own memories came back. Anko continued off from where Naruto couldn't continue.

"The _Akatsuki_ trains all of their slaves to become the perfect pleasure givers. They teach them to 'suck, fuck, and earn buck' as their motto would have it. They teach them by... hand... so right now... Kiba is most likely being molested and sexually abused. But not raped." He was far too afraid to ask... but...

"Why not r-raped?" Kakshi answered this question.

"Because they'll auction him off." Kankuro nearly lept at him from across the table, knocking over papers and a chair in his attempt to throttle the silver-haired man. Kakashi smoothly dodged the assault and looked at Kankuro with pity.

"AUCTION HIM!?" His shout shoot the windows and made Naruto jump in his seat.

"Yes. Auction him off. To the highest bidder. They get to take him home for a couple days doing... well... almost anything really, and taking his virginity." Kankuro puzzled over the reply for a few moments.

"But Kiba isn't a virgin." Everyone in the room looked at him. Kakashi sniggered. Naruto gave him the 'thumbs up'. Anko looked down right murderous. Gaara was completely unmoved, and Temari blushed.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KOINU!?"

It was Anko's turn to play the "Lunge Across the Table and Throttle Someone" game, but she managed to tackle Kankuro this time. He gasped as she fell on top of his chest, her hands smacking his head into the floor.

"Ahh! He came onto ME!" She just growled at him this time, but still got off and dusted herself off. Kakashi giggled a bit, and looked at Kankuro.

"It doesn't matter. Konan, the blue-haired girl, is a master healer. She'll make it seem as if he were a virgin." Kankuro blushed at that, but was soon re-horrified at the through of some bitch poking around... what was his!

_Oh Kami I am a pervert... _His own blush matched his sisters now, and he realized with a sudden shock he was crying. Not sniveling with a runny nose and a contorted face, but tears were rolling down his face.

Unless the ceiling was leaking...

It wasn't.

He was crying. He hadn't cried in years. Not since their parent died. The feeling was strange, but the embrace of Gaara, Temari and Naruto's arms was an even stranger one.

But he did nothing to stop it.

**[][][]**

Itachi stood there, his long hair swaying and his dark eyes staring straight at Kiba. "Yes, I am from the pet store..." His voice was deep and commanding, but at the same time soft and warming. He went quickly over to Kiba and gave him a small bottle of orange liquid. "Here. This is a powerful medicine I made. I've seen how often they made you give head, and I know it makes your stomach queasy. This will help."

Kiba took the vial with a thankful nod, and drank it greedily. _Tastes like... tangerines... _

Itachi watched as Kiba downed the bottle, and saw the relieved look on his face as his stomach stopped doing flips.

"Thank you but... Why are you helping me? Aren't you... one of them?" Itachi scoffed.

"No. They killed my family. They slaughtered my lover, my father and my mother right before my eyes. Then they raped my younger brother, and he later killed himself." Kiba saw the horrible pain in Itachi's eyes. No one knew the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, and to hear it was just horrible.

"Then why are you back!?" Kiba asked. The decision to return just seemed... stupid.

"To plot their downfall..." The cold determination in his face scared Kiba a bit, and he retreated slightly. "I joined to kill them all, but was sold to fix financial troubles." He shrugged.

"But... how did you come back?" The Uchiha grinned.

It was a horrifying sight. His perfectly white teeth shone in the dim light, and the way his face distorted made him look rabid... feral... murderous...

"Konan bought me... She said the Leader wanted me back... And so I will serve him until his dying breath... which _I_ shall deliver..." Kiba shuddered. Partly because he was in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt that had been ripped open down the front. Partly because Itachi scared him.

The Uchiha noticed his tremor and quickly put his cloak around him. "Come now, I'll take you to your chamber. It's close to mine so I can keep you safe from the nastier guards here."

Kiba nodded and followed Itachi. He was led to a large pavilion that seemed to be made of many rooms, with a very large room close to one set of apartments. Kiba was taken to a small room, with a bed, stove and... not a phone.

"It might be small, but It's my responsibility to feed and clothe you, so it's okay. I only have two other slaves in my apartments to watch. Hidan has ten." Itachi sneered. "Be lucky he only teaches you. He beats his slaves daily."

Kiba nodded, and lay down on the bed as soon as he was alone. Then he let himself cry. The warm water poured down his face, and the salty tears leaked into his mouth. Kiba cried himself to sleep. And only the pleasant dreams of Kankuro stopped his silent tears.

**[][][]**

Itachi woke early the next morning. He combed his long hair, and set it in his ponytail fashion. Donning his cloak, he went to prepare meals for his three slaves. Kiba, Shino and Haku...

He did care about them, and he treated the three far better than anyone else would have. Itachi put up water for tea, and prepared some waffles for the bunch. The first to get up was Haku. Which was expected of the boy. If he _was_ a boy. Itachi still wasn't sure.

"Hello Ita-san." Ita... his nickname given to him by Haku when he first got here. Out of all of the slaves here, he was either the most resigned to his fate, or he just didn't care. Not that Itachi blamed him if he didn't. Haku's parents died tragically in a gang war, and when one of the ring leaders of another whorehouse, Zabuza, picked him up, life must have been better.

But that was before Hatake Kakashi killed Zabuza and freed all his slaves. But Haku stayed behind, and _Akatsuki _too him as spoils of war.

"Morning Haku. How did you sleep?" Haku smiled as he drank his tea, and took small bites from the thin waffles,

"I slept well. Nightmares again though. Blood everywhere." He let out a sigh, and added more sugar to his tea.

Itachi knew Haku was mentally disturbed, but he always kept a calm and positive exterior. Whether this was for customers or for himself, Itachi wasn't sure. "How did you sleep, Ita-san?"

_How did I sleep? Nightmares of my murdered family. Blood and tears. Fear. Hate. That's how I sleep._

"Well. Dreamless again." If Haku caught his lie, he made no give away. Kiba walked clumsily into the kitchen, he was clad in a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt. He yawned loudly, and didn't even seem to recognize his surroundings.

"Hey, Kanku-kun what's for..." He broke off as the memories came back. His eyes clouded. And he broke down in tears, falling to his knees on the floor of the small room. Itachi and Haku ran over to help him up. Kiba kept murmuring through his tears:

"I want to go home... I want to go home..."

**[][][]**

**Mk, so you all might have noticed some Kiba/Itachi going on, but I assure you there isn't any of that! Itachi sees him like... a little brother. Like the Sasuke he lost. (I killed him. HA! Teach you to become a f***ing mary-sue and fucking up the plot!) but nothing sexual, just protected. And don't you dare flame me for his OOC! He was nice and kind at one point! I just... kept him like that!**

**And the thought of Kiba and a Tangerine was like Sasuke and Tomatoes. (And what's with that anyway?)**

**Review! Give me your ideas of what you'd like to see! **


	12. Chapter 12: Avenge

**Mk, so here's chappy 12! I'm not sure how long this is gonna be anymore, but it's gonna go past this. I wanna wrap up this plot and move on. No squeals (sorry!), and no loose ends.**

**So onto delicious misery!**

**[][][]**

The ANBU assembled in silence each picking up a weapon, a tool, a gadget. Kankuro was shocked at the amount of equipment that these people had. Swords, guns, knives, even Naruto had a grappling hook.

"What are you people? Spies!?" Anko winked at his as she donned a pair of night-vision goggles and strapped a ammunition belt around her waist.

"Were trained thieves, bodyguards, hit men and more. We normally aren't this organized. Usually were all spread out, killing, taking and protecting. But this _Akatsuki_ is a bad group that has its dirty roots in the governments of several small countries outside the Land of Fire."

The thought of a group that kidnapped innocent kids to turn into whores running governments made Kankuro's stomach do a flip.

"They mess in government?" Kakashi nodded, his hair bobbing along with his head.

"Yes. They twist and manipulate leaders of countries, or sometimes the whole government itself so they can rake in a profit. The neutral Land of Tea, you remember them, right?"

Oh how he did. Shikauku INC. owned a few large firms there before the entire country went bankrupt and became a part of the Land of Water. He, Temari and Gaara had to go all the way to the capital, Kirigakure, to have the country allow them to re-posses the firms. "That bankruptcy was _Akatsuki_'s fault. They had the government collect huge taxes that year, and took every drop. Without the internal revenue, the country collapsed."

Kankuro gasped at the thought of a group of men bankrupting a whole country. _Would they do that to the Land of Fire?_

"How much do they own!?" Kankuro demanded.

"Oh, just about everything Shikauku INC. doesn't." Anko murmured as she strapped a couple of kunai to her side.

Kankuro looked up and down the row of men and women, some with collars, some without. Most of their faces were covered up, others you could see. A pair of men, Izumo and Kotetsu, stood at the far end of the line, holding hands and grinning wickedly.

Kotetsu had a thick collar on, while Izumo seemed to be the owner. They kept smiling at each other, kissing and making faces at Kakashi when he had his back turned. Kankuro's heart wrenched as he watched the two, and he could only think of Kiba.

_Where is he... I miss him so much... If something were to happen to him... Kami! I don't know what I'd do... I'd be lost without him, never happy again I swear!_

A lean man with a large scar on one side of his face went over to Kankuro, and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry. We've done rescue missions before. A few years back, _Akatsuki _took my Genma away from me..." He paused to wave at a man wearing a bandana and chewing a toothpick... a long, _sharp_ toothpick. He caught the scarred man's wave and waved back, a smile on his face.

"You got him back... okay?" The man frowned.

"I'm not going to lie, he needed some psychology and he wouldn't leave my side for more than a few minutes. But now... he's okay. Even if he wakes up from nightmares every now and again."

Kankuro knew that Kiba wouldn't be completely fine after this, but as long as he could hold that body in his arms, then he would do whatever was necessary to heal him.

**[][][]**

The bathroom in the small complex was actually pretty big, even if it wasn't as big as the one in Kankuro's house. It had two showers and a tub, two sinks, and a nice large area with a soft pink shag rug. He was huddled on a small bench-thing that had been put against the wall by the door, and was still rubbing at his eyes.

"Uhg... I'm such a girl... breaking down in tears like that..." Kiba sighed and looked up, his face reflected in the large mirror.

His cheeks were red, and his eyes looked tired and sore. Kiba let out a soft sigh, and walked over to the shower and started the hot water. There was a slight knock at the door and a voice sounded through the wood.

It was Itachi's.

"Kiba-kun, are you okay? You... broke down and then ran off." Kiba began taking off his shirt, pulling the filthy black thing over his head and letting it drop to the white floor.

"Well, it's not like the situation wants to make me prance around." His voice was curt and he hoped the words stung.

He heard Itachi sigh behind the door. Next came off the khaki shorts that had been unceremoniously left on his bed. The slid down his smooth legs and also ended up in head with his shirt. There was still no reply from the other side of the door, and Kiba wondered briefly if he had hurt Itachi.

_Good... it'll shut him up for a while. _

He swiftly pulled down his boxers, and stepped into the hot water, letting it wash away his feelings of despair and hate... If he closed his eyes, he could almost remember Kankuro's shower.

And the things they had done in it....

Kiba hastily pulled his mind from the gutter before he developed... another problem. His heart gave a painful tug at the thought of Kankuro.

"I wonder if he's looking for me..."

"Of course he is." Itachi replied from the other side of the frosted glass shower door.

"Aug!" Kiba screamed and quickly covered himself with his hands, blushing madly. "What The Hell!?" He glared at the door furiously.

"Hmph... If I recall, you are my property now. I can do whatever I want..." The brunette swallowed hard, fear working its way through the hatred and anger he had been using as a shield. "Isn't that right Kiba-kun? If I wanted to, I could take you on the floor right now. Make you beg. Make you cry. I could break you into even smaller pieces than you're already in." Itachi's voice was cold and calculated, knocking down every last defense Kiba had put up against the desolate situation.

Hot tears ran down his face and mingled with the steaming shower water. His lithe body trembled as he tried to hold back the gasping sobs that threatened to break free from his throat. He held himself against one of the cold, tiled wall making sure to say as far away from the door and the silhouette of the terrifying figure beyond.

Kiba still covered himself as the water beat over him, running over his hair and leaking into his mouth. A sigh echoed through the room,

"The other members would follow through with those threats. You would do well to remember that..." His sharp words hung in the air. "But Kiba... So long as you are here... I will try to protect you... As I have for Haku and Shino... You would do even better to consider that, too."

The tiniest shred of desperate hope flourished in his chest.

_I'll be home once more... Kankuro..._

**[][][]**

Naruto sat quietly in his van, rubbing his eyes as he hacked through yet another firewall. He had been trying to break through the _Akatsuki_ website, but the codes were really hard. The site was for transactions, buying perfectly 'trained' slaves, setting up appointments, and selling slaves to _Akatsuki_. He grimaced as the cheap laptop he was using crashed, a whining noise coming from the keyboard before the screen went blue, then white, then off.

He swore, and placed the notebook on a pile of three other laptops, and picked up a new one. "I've gone through three bloody computers, and I haven't gotten anywhere! I can hack through anything!"

Shikamaru slid down next to Naruto, and put an arm around his thin waist. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, and ran his hand through the other man's hair.

"Hey... Calm down. You just need to relax a bit..." Naruto nodded.

"I guess you're right... It's just frustrating... I don't want him to end up like me..." Shikamaru ran his fingers through the blonde locks, and rubbed his whiskers.

Naruto still tensed slightly as Shikamaru rubbed the pale scars, but he didn't get up and walk away anymore. Shikamaru loved Naruto's tan skin, his blue eyes that challenged the sky, the way his hardheadedness broke down every barrier, but his tender heart kept him from hurting those he cared about...

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto's face held a concerned look.

"Yeah, just this whole situation is... Troublesome..."

Naruto smirked and booted up the new laptop, and smiled as he installed the hacker software. He turned to focus on the computer, but Shikamaru quickly grabbed his tan jaw and landed a quick, sensual kiss on those lips. Naruto smiled and kissed back.

And they both went back to hacking through the firewalls on the _Akatsuki_'s homepage.

**[][][]**

Kakashi's outfit was perfect for sneaking and skulking. It was skin-tight, dark navy blue (because dark colors blended better than black) and held all of his weapons so the light wouldn't bounce off of them. Two guns, throwing knives, a katana, a Taser, and of course, some poison darts. He honestly didn't need all the weapons, but governmental assassinations was his specialty, so... Just in case.

Iruka had begged him not to go. Every slave of his years knew the horrors and legends of the twisted, manipulating _Akatsuki_, and even Iruka, a martial arts expert feared them.

_"No amount of camouflage can stop a bullet." _He sighed as his husbands reprimand ran through his mind. _Damnit... I wouldn't mind so much if he weren't right... Smart bastard._

He inwardly chucked and unconsciously rubbed his blind side. The metal plated heaband covered the useless eye that had been irreparably damaged in a fight between him a some sick bastard going after Obito.

He sighed and tapped the metal plate over it for good luck. _Obito rest in peace... I'm finnaly going to get the revenge I swore..._

The roof ledge he crept along was narrow and slightly rotted, but Kakashi's dog-like grace kept him from breaking it, or from falling off. He found the window he wanted, and quickly broke swung down and broke through the bedroom window of the expensive (if not rundown) flat.

The tenant lept out of bed surprised, nearly dropping the unclothed slave-girl onto the floor, his seeming lack of care for her only made Kakashi more aggravated.

"Hello, Danzo." Kakshi said, smiling under his mask. It was a cold smile, calculated and just plain scary.

The black haired man grabbed at the sheets to try to cover his naked body, and only let a quick glance at the poor girl who seemed frightened out of her mind. Kakashi strode over to her, and helped her to her feet. She was still shaking, and looking from Danzo to Kakashi then back again; as if not sure who she should be more afraid of.

"What's your name?" The ANBU asked softly, trying not to alarm the poor girl.

"K...Karin..." She had bite marks all over her body, little indentations that betrayed one of the _Akatsuki_ members fetish.

"Hello Karin, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm from ANBU" Her eyes widened and a fleeting gasp of hope escaped her mouth. Every slave knew ANBU, the legendary liberation group that slew evil masters and started slaves in the world. She was no different. "My friend is going to be here soon to pick you up. Why don't you grab your clothes and wait by the front door?"

Danzo stood up indignantly at this.

"She will do no such thing. I payed for her, _I'll_ tell her when she can go home." Kakshi offered her a sweet smile, and rounded on Danzo.

"You miserable fuck. I'll leave you broken, bloody and begging for death by the end of the night if you don't answer my questions, and go along with MY demands." He was still smiling when he put his fist through the wall.

**[][][]**

**MK! I hope you liked it, and I hope it sounds good! I know it ended short but... Cliffhanger, right!? .!!! Sorry it took a while, but schools almost out soooo lawts o' work. UHG! Lol. Keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bullet Holes

**Whoo-hoo! Brand new chapter! And here's a quick lil' shout-out: thank you rocknroler for adding me to your kankuKiba community! XD and you guys should all check it out! It's a great collection! Oh, and the sliiiight Shino Kiba is gonna be used later on. But not in the way you think! Now...**

** Onto the story!**

**[][][]**

Kankuro paced his office again, circling the room for the hundredth time. His head was down, and his breathing was harsh and erratic. Why couldn't he do something? Kakashi was getting info, whatever the hell that meant; Anko was using her connections; and the rest of the ANBU were doing the usual: freeing slaves and asking on info to find other slaves.

But he couldn't do anything! Here he was, one of the most powerful men in the Land of Fire, and he was useless! Kankuro turned and slammed his fist into the wall, splitting his knuckles and putting cracks in the wall.

"Damnit!" Temari ran into the room, staring wide-eyed at the damaged wall and the blood running down it.

"Kankuro! What the hell?" She grabbed his fist and tore him away from the wall, forcing him to sit on the small couch in the room. Kankuro's breathing was labored, and the only thing that kept him from screaming and crying was that fact that he didn't want to freak out Temari.

"I can't just sit here anymore... I need to do _something!_" Temari sighed, and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Kankuro... There's nothing to do right now..." He stood quickly and paced again, running his fingers over tired eyes. The cordless phone on Kankuro's desk rang, and Kankuro lunged at it.

"Hello? Hello!" Anko shushed him on the other end, her voice low and angry sounding.

"Kankuro, keep it down! I'm at Jujouuro, the Akatsuki hideout! If I'm caught, you can say goodbye to Kiba!" That shut up Kankuro, and he nodded, even if she couldn't see her. "Right, well... the good news is he's with a man named Uchiha Itachi." Kankuro paled.

"How is that okay!" He hissed, his voice quiet. "He's the unstable kid who's younger brother killed their whole family and then committed suicide!" Anko shushed him again, and he heard footfalls and a door slam. "Where are you?" He whispered.

"Inside one of the walls..." Anko replied, her voice was so quiet that it was hard to make out. Then... "Oh gods..."

And Kankuro heard moaning and panting on the other end.

**[][][]**

Kiba sat in the corner of a room, holding a shaking Shino. The younger boy was a rock on the outside, cold and collected. But after his... 'training' with Pein... every mental barrier had been bashed down by force. He was clutching Kiba now, his short fingernails digging into Kiba's shoulders.

Kiba hadn't been allowed to dress normally after the owner of Akatsuki, Pein, had had 'fun' with him. A mesh shirt, and skin tight leather pants. He hated it, but did as he was told. Even though he was the favorite, Hidan didn't mind beating him. And apparently Shino wasn't good enough in bed, because Hidan didn't mind beating him either.

Itachi had given him creams to sooth and heal bruises, but Shino wouldn't take off his clothes with Itachi around, and after about an hour of his meltdown, he was relaxed enough to let Kiba heal him. Kiba picked up the small jar of the healing ointment, and raised his eyebrows in a gentle inquiry. Shino nodded and lay against the wall.

Kiba slid his high-collared shirt off and hissed in anger at the purple bruises that coated his arms, his stomach, and one on his left shoulder, reaching into his neck.

"Damned bastards..." He put the ointment on each bruise, rubbing it in until the white of the cream and Shino's paper-pale skin were indistinguishable. Kiba looked awkwardly at Shino, and gestured towards his pants.

"Ah... uhn... Kiba..." Shino said a blush across his face and his mouth open awkwardly.

"I know you've got buses all over your legs. You need to take off your pants." Shino nodded, and pulled off his khaki cargo shorts, his face bright red. His legs, right up to the thigh, were covered in bruises. Some looked like hands and fingers, but others were just giant blotches, and were yellowing around the edges. Kiba scowled and rubbed the cream in his hands over the boy's legs, being gentle around the bruises. Kiba lifted the leg of Shino's black boxer briefs to reach a large bruise that connected from Shino's inner thigh up past his privates and to his stomach.

_'Shino will have to do the hidden part of the bruise himself..." _Kiba thought as he got as much of the bruise as the boxers would allow. He ignored Shino's soft moans as he went over his inner thighs and close to his groin. Shino was incredibly sensitive, which Is why he was a favorite for Sasori; who was gentle and romantic. Most of them liked Sasori, but he became cold and dangerous when Deidara was around.

Kiba wiped the rest of the cream on his fingers off on a paper towel, and helped Shino pull back up his khaki shorts. A pang went through Kibas' chest, and he suddenly pulled Shino to himself, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"I used to go out to the park when I was a kid... with my sister, Hana, and my mother, Tsume. We would bring our dogs and just enjoy each others company. It was so funny... because when one of us would throw the Frisbee, even we would chase it... my mom caught it in he mouth once..." Tears ran down his face, and he still held Shino close to himself. "I'm sorry... It's just I miss my family..." Shino nodded, and pulled Kiba in to a hug.

The were friends. Shino might have been younger than Kiba, but he was about the same height as Kiba, and had a slightly more muscular build. When he wasn't emotionally traumatized, he was even more stable than Kiba when he was stoic. He helped Kiba to his feet and adjusted his sunglasses, smiling at the brunette.

"We'll make it out okay. I don't know how, or when, but we _will_ make it out of this hell hole."

[][][]

Danzo backed up slowly, but Kakashi had already guessed he was aiming for the window. A few shots from his pistol at the wall next to the old man stopped his movement. Danzo visibly paled, and quickly looked around the room for a weapon.

"Looking for this?" Kakashi smiled pleasantly and held up a pistol, and took a one-hand aim at Danzo's stomach.

"Wait, ple-"

"Shut up." Kakashi wasn't smiling anymore. "Tell me where Akatsuki is located or you, and that lecherous nephew of yours; Ebisu, die." Danzo gulped, and realized that the thought of being killed by ANBU was even scarier that the thought of being killed by Akatsuki. These good guys were more ruthless than the worst bad guys.

"It's.. it's underneath the laundromat... There's a tunnel to a secluded area under Machine 16. It's got a replaced red 'on' button." Kakashi ginned and made a false bow, tossing the gun across the room, onto the bed.

"Why thank you kind sir! And I promise you, ANBU will reward you for your help!" Danzo looked up from the bed.

"Yes!" With lightning fast speed, Kakashi whipped out an automatic and let loose on the men, punching holes through him like paper. He shoved it back into the holster as Danzo's bloody body hit the floor. "Your weight in lead."

[][][]

**Here! Chapter 13! I know! I killed someone! Yay! So magic! Sorry it took so long... I've been laaaaaaaaazy. Anyway, I hope you like the adorable Shino scene! I loved writing Shino, and he's gonna be badass later! And I have a poll question for you readers!:**

**Should I:**

**a) Write a sequel after this story, and end this story with the fall of Akatsuki and Kiba being whisked away, and the sequel be 5 years later, in which Kankuro has looked endlessly for Kiba, who has been a prostitute for cash for the past 5 years.**

**b) Make an all-out battle with awesome gun-slingin' ANBU and a fight to the death for Kiba.**

**-or-**

**c) Kill Kiba, Kankuro, or another major player.**

**Put your answer in your reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
